A Change of Circumstance
by Lizzy-Fiction-89
Summary: Draco is called back to the UK, so he can claim his inheritance, but He has to remain in the country for a month before he can receive any of it. Whilst exploring his old haunts he finds someone he hadn't expected, especially on that day. HG&DM - Rated M –
1. Home Sweet Hermione C1

_**Chapter One – Home sweet Hermione**_

For the past two years, Draco had called the island of Bermuda home.

After completing his re-education and celebrating his twentieth birthday, he took the saving out of the account his mother had set up for him when he was born and left England behind with no intention to return…ever! But it seemed his father had different plans for him.

Draco received the letter a month ago, informing him of the death of his father and with that where instructions and terms of how he would receive his inheritance. He had spent a week deciding if he needed his father's blood money. It had only been when he had attempted to make a withdrawal from his bank accounts that he realised that his father had blocked all of the Malfoy accounts including Draco's account. He had approached the local law firm with the documents to see if he could get his account released as the account had nothing to do with his father and the inheritance but there was nothing that they could do other than retrieving funds to pay for his travel back to the UK and that was it until he had fulfilled the requirements of the will.

So here he was, after dropping his luggage off at the abandoned manor and taken a walk to the local bar he had a few Galleons on him and he needed a drink.

He pushed the door to the old pub open,

"it's busy…of course, it is, it's Friday night" he thought to himself. Tonight, they had a local band playing live, the dancefloor was packed with dancers.

Draco made his way to the bar, finding an opening he pushed his way forward placed an order with the young bartender before heading to the back of the pub to an empty table with a decent view of the idiots on the dancefloor.

Draco stood out a little in the darkened pub although his white-blond hair was pretty much the same as it had been, maybe brighter than when he had frequented the bar but gone was his pail skin replaced with the glow of a Caribbean tan, a perk of working in an open beachside bar. Draco sat watching the dancers not paying much attention to them but enjoying the shapes and flashes of colours. He had been there about an hour when a figure caught his attention, a young woman, she looked familiar, long legs, tits to die for and Bushy brown hair. Draco's mouth dropped open; he was staring at none-other than Hermione Granger, but it couldn't be he had read in the papers that she was supposed to be at a wedding today, her wedding to the Weasel. But Draco knew that bushy brown hair there was no other witch that would put up with it like that when they had all the magic and potions at their fingertips to tame it. She was dressed in bubble-gum pink hot pants that left little to the imagination, a crop top that just about covered her voluptuous chest, and thigh-high boots. She was pressing herself against any man who danced with her, the women too. Draco watched bemused at the scene before him.

XXXX

***Three years Ago, * **

Draco signed the admissions book and headed up to her office, he knew this was better than doing time in Azkaban but he thought this particular punishment was beyond cruel and unusual. He reached the top floor and exited the lift making his way down to the end of the hall. He was about halfway down the hall when he heard the yelling,

"You're never Home" he heard a male voice "I have needs you know"

"Ronald please keep your voice down! You know I'm working so we can afford a home and a family of our own" he heard her reply "Or do you expect us to live with your mother for the rest of our lives?"

"And what's wrong with that!" Ron snapped, Draco heard what sounded like skin on skin, had she just slapped Weasley, he grinned a little as he knocked on the door, which swung open after a few seconds revealing Ronald Weasley, his face as red as his hair

"Ron please we will talk about this when I get home. I…I have a lot of work to do" Hermione said composing herself as best she could and taking her seat

"Sure, we will!" he hissed pushing past Draco

"Draco, you're late" she sighed

"Sorry," he said taking the seat opposite her desk staring at the red mark appearing on her cheek "I forgot to set an alarm, it won't happen again"

"I hope not, we don't want this to go on any longer than it needs to." She picked up a folder "I need you to go through the files, there are many muggle-borns out there that we need to get in contact with and with the destruction of all trace files we have a lot of work to do" Draco stared at the woman in front of him,

"So, you're just going to pretend that the Weasel didn't just slap you?" Draco asked

"What," Hermione said her hand subconsciously moving to her cheek "I…I deserved it" she mumbled

"You're joking right?" Draco sat there aghast

"Just stay out of this," she said "Get the job done and I will sign you off" she held out the folder

"Fine?" he mumbled he was seeing her in a new light, she had always been strong, what had Weasley done to break her spirit? "Weasley, will break you, then throw you away," he said taking the file and moving to the table set up for him in the corner. He could feel her watching at him for the longest time. She had no clue why he said what he did but then again neither had he.

XXX

He wasn't sure why, but he rose from his seat and made his way to the dancefloor, moving effortlessly through the dancers until he was right in front of her, her new dance partner moving his hands from her hips to under her top,

"no…no…no" she turned to him wagging her finger, "Only I can touch" she hiccupped, she was slurring her speech, she was undoubtedly drunk.

"May I cut in?" Draco said not asking putting himself between Hermione and the man, who just stared at the 6ft blond who had cut in

"I know you" she giggled touching his hair,

"You do." he said placing his hands on her hips, "So Granger, shouldn't you be somewhere else right now?" he asked, surprised at how her touching him made him feel,

"I'm here, that's where I'm supposed to be" she started spinning around her arms above her head, she stepped back into his arms her backside pressing against him, he let out an involuntary groan, that seemed to the reaction she wanted because she repeated it harder.

"Do you want to be doing that to…" he whispered in her ear, she did it again causing him to let out a moan "Hermione" he hissed in her ear

"I'm doing it am I not?" she said, "I need a drink" she pulled away from him, Draco watched her walk to the bar, he returned to his seat to finish his drink to leave after his mind beyond fuzzy at the situation. A few minutes later Hermione took the seat opposite placing down a tray with a colourful drink and a beer and shots, lots and lots of shots

"What's this?" he asked

"A drink what does it look like," she said taking one of the shots and downing it "So Malfoy, I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you left the country?" she said, she was drunk but at the same time she seemed in full control

"I did" he picked up the new beer and took a mouthful

"Family reunion?" she said picking up the cocktail

"Something like that," he said, "So, how comes you're here?" he asked

"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked, Draco stared at her, he hadn't been in the country but even he knew today was supposed to be her wedding day,

"Really? So, the Prophet got its facts wrong" Draco asked. The man from the dance floor appeared behind Hermione placing a hand on her shoulder "excuse me" Draco stared at the man "Can't you see we're having a conversation here?"

"This guy bugging you love?" the Bruiser asked

"No," Hermione said pushing the hand from her shoulder. The man looked angry at the rejection

"Look, mate, there's plenty more fish," Draco said placing his beer down purposely revealing the faded mark on his wrist, the guy got the hint and left. Draco very much regretted getting the dark mark but he did find it was useful to intimidate morons. Draco picked up his drink again and took another mouthful watching Hermione picked up a shot

"Anyone would think you're drinking to forget something Granger" he mused,

"And what if I am, what if I want to forget everything" she snapped at him, Draco gawked at her "Everyone" she downed a second shot "Seems to think that my life is so fucking perfect, Perfect Grades, Perfect Job" she took a third shot "Perfect friends perfect Fiancée" and a fourth shot, "Well guess what my life Fucking sucks, My betrothed left me the night before our wedding and his family kicked me out on the streets and are refusing to let me see my baby" she grabbed another shot. Draco placed his hand on hers. She froze, meeting his eye, "You were right" she let out a sob.

XXX

***Two Years ****Earlier****, ***

"There you go" Draco handed Hermione the final pile of folders, as much as he had hated the idea of working under Hermione the last year had not been too awful and he had learned a lot about the "Golden" trio, as he had suspected Hermione was the one who kept the tree alive during the war and even now she was running her department working on identifying and location all muggle-born children and getting them into Hogwarts, but it was obvious, at least it was to Draco, that she was also doing Ronald's job alongside her own because as far as Draco could tell, Ronald Weasley barely showed up to work yet his work was always done and Hermione was worn-out.

"Listen, Granger, I know you will tell me to butt out but you deserve better than Weasley," He said

"You're right," she said "Butt Out"

"Fine," he said getting ready to leave "Listen, Granger, Thanks for signing off my re-education," he said about to leave, "He will hurt you and throw you away when he gets bored. But I know you will survive and you will bounce back to prove that no one messes with Hermione Granger, believe me, I should know" he said, Hermione stared at him as he left.

XXXX

***Present * **

Draco stared at the woman in front of him,

"Gra…Hermione" he reached for her hand "Let's get out of here," he said leading her out of the bar and along the road to the Manor,

"I can't go in there," she said stopping dead,

"We're not," Draco said leading her down the side of the manor and the path through the gardens up to a small summer house at the end overlooking the river "I can't stand that shithole," he said unlocking the door of the summer house and letting Hermione in.

"Hermione how old is your little one?" he asked placing a glass of lemonade in front of Hermione, he was surprised that he hadn't read that they had a child in the Prophet, Hermione was now sat with her knees to her chest, she looked up at him

"Why does that matter to you?" she asked,

"I need to know what to tell my lawyer in the morning so he can file a custody suit as soon as possible" Draco said taking his seat

"What?" she asked sure she had misheard him,

"Hermione the year I worked for you, you helped me adjust and showed me a few things I would have rather ignored, because of you I was able to get out of my father's shadow, although he's the reason I'm back now that's a different story. So now it's my turn to repay pay you for what you have done for me"

"And getting back at Ronald doesn't come into it?" she asked

"Maybe a little, I've wanted to beat the shit out of him since that day I was late," He said, "well no I wanted to beat him at school too but that day" Hermione knew what day he was talking about, the day he had heard Ron hit her at work,

"She's eleven months," Hermione said, "She needs me Draco, how could Molly do this to me?" she began to sob.

"What's her name?" Draco whispered he felt for the woman before him,

"Rosie"

XXX

Draco met his lawyer early the next morning, leading him down to the Summer house

"You received my owl?" he asked

"I did, but we should sort your fathers will first, because until that is sorted you don't have access to the gold," the older man said, Draco had always liked his father's lawyer, he wasn't like any other Slytherin Draco knew, he didn't care who you supported, what house you were in as long as his bill was paid, he would take the case.

"Thank you," he said leading him into the solarium.

"Right your father's will states that you have to remain at the manor for one month, before you can receive your inheritance, however now that you are back in the UK I can allow you access to your account as long as you remain here for the month, if you leave the account will close, you are not allowed to remove all funds from the account to another, all withdrawals have to go through myself or a member of the law firm," he said reading of the conditions of the will.

"I fucking hate that man" Draco hissed,

"I'm sorry to do this to you Master Malfoy, but your father was…" he wasn't sure how to finish that

"was a Predominate, Dominating, Dictatorial, Domineering…need I continue" Draco offered with a smile

"No. If you can sign here and access to your accounts will be returned to you." He passed Draco the will and a golden quill, "Now, regarding the young woman, is she here?" he asked folding the will and returning the document to his case.

"Yeah, I'll go see if she's awake," Draco stood "I'd offer you a drink but I had no money to go shopping" he smiled the older man laughed and nodded

XXX

"Hermione?" Draco whispered opening the door to the guest bedroom, "Are you awake?" he asked looking into the darkened room,

"Yeah" she mumbled, "You wouldn't happen to have a hangover potion, would you?" Draco entered the room and made his way over to his unpacked suitcase after digging through for a minute he found the travel bag containing his potions,

"Hear," he said, "listen you can transfigure one of my shirts to fit you if you want but my Lawyer is here to see you," Draco said heading for the door,

"Really?" Hermione downed the potion and in seconds she went from a pounding headache and sensitive eyes to feeling more herself again "I didn't think you meant" she mumbled slipping out of the bed, she still had on her hot pants and crop top, not the best thing to wear Infront of a lawyer who could help her get her baby back. "I'll be out in a second," she said Draco closed the door.

Draco sat speaking with the lawyer when he heard footsteps behind him, Hermione entered the solarium, she had transfigured her thigh-high boots into ankle ones and lengthened her hot pants into longer shorts and had one of Draco's shirts on the bottom tied in a knot at her waist, she had also used a spell on her hair, it looked freshly washed and was now platted in two parts either side of her face,

"Hermione, may I introduce you to Mr Selwyn, he's been a lawyer to my family for years." Draco said "May I introduce you Miss Hermione Granger" Hermine moved forward to offer her hand to the older man, who shook it before retaking his seat.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Granger, now if you could start at the beginning," he said a kind smile on his face.


	2. The Judgement of Solomon C2

_**Chapter Two – The Judgment of Solomon**_

***Three years**** Earlier****, * **

Hermione kicked off her shoes and made her way into the Burrow; she knew it was just her and Ron this evening as Molly and Author were visiting Bill and Fleur for the weekend.

"Ron" she called out, "Ron, I'm home, I have Dinner" she placed the bag of food on the dining table. She could already see several empty fire whisky bottles in the box by the door, she swallowed hard. "Ron" she whispered heading to the living room.

The house was dark, Hermione knew that meant trouble.

Ron had severe post-Traumatic stress Disorder, but only Hermione was able to see it, His mother was in denial, Harry and Ginny chose to ignore it as it didn't affect them, now they had moved out that is.

"You…Are…Late" she heard his voice from within the darkness,

"The Restaurant was busy but it's all cooked fresh" Hermione smiled, she went to turn, intending to serve up their meal but her wrist was suddenly in a vice-like grip,

"You where fucking Malfoy" he hisses,

"Ron don't be red…" she started but his fist making contact with her jaw prevented her from continuing,

"You lying little slut!" he hit her again

"Ron please, I swear" she cried out,

"Did I tell you, you could talk" he hit her again.

She let out a whimper as he shoved her against the wall one hand at her throat the other adjusting his belt

"I'll teach you to lie and cheat" he hissed pulling the belt out of the loops and raising above his head, the hand at her throat, moved to rip her shirt open, before he brought the belt down across her exposed chest, she tried not to cry out but the pain of the leather breaking the fragile skin of her upper chest.

He brought the belt down over and over, careful not to mark anywhere that anyone else could see

"Get Up" he hissed after another three or four blows of the belt… "I said GET UP!" he screamed, she did as she was told using the wall to support her shaking legs. He shoved her towards the stairs "move" she didn't wait for him to ask again as his belt was still in his hand. When she reached the top of the stairs, him one step behind her, she wordlessly looked for guidance not wanting to anger him further, he nodded to their bedroom door.

He followed behind her

"Undress" he snapped closing the bedroom door, behind him.

XXXX

***Two years Earlier, ***

Hermione had signed Draco off that day she had hoped that would improve Ron's temper knowing that Draco was out of their lives and out of the country, however, Ron's accusations changed from Her sleeping with Draco to her Sleeping with Percy his brother.

"Ron please, I'm with you, I love you" she had begged him as he moved closer to her a leather belt wrapped around his hand,

"Shut Up" he hissed swinging the belt for her, she managed to dodge, "Big Mistake" he hissed she was for it now.

The first time he had attacked her when his mother was home, Hermione had held out hope that she would intervein and stop Ron's outburst, however, Molly had either pretended not to hear or was too scared to help her, later on, Hermione knew the truth was the latter, Molly just didn't care.

The Following morning Hermione looked at herself in the full-length mirror she had lost a lot of weight, she could count her ribs by sight, her stomach and chest where covered in bruises ranging from deep purple to a yellowing brown. A tear came to her eye, she loved Ron and she knew he loved her…at least she wanted to believe that. It was that day that she decided to give in to his demands, she would hand in her notice and be the housewife and maybe one day, mother. She cast the glamour on her body hiding the bruises and dark circles under her eyes, she dressed and before leaving the room she looked in the mirror and put on a smile.

XXXX

***Sixteen Months Earlier***

Ron made his way towards her his belt in hand

"Ron…Please" she said holding her hands out in front of her "Ron, please" she tried again he swung the belt and it made contact with her outstretched arm, he held back the cry not wanting to anger her betrothed, "Ron, I'm Pregnant" she sobbed he froze, staring at the cowering woman before him. "You're going to be a dad" she whispered.

From that day Ron's outbursts seemed to lesson, he still had outbursts of rage however he chose to take them out on the muggle punching bag that Hermione purchased for him.

XXX

***Eleven months Earlier***

Hermione started her labour three days before her actual due date, Molly had refused to take her to St Mungo's, calming that after giving birth to Seven healthy children she could help Hermione give birth at home. Hermione had begged Molly to let her go to St Mungo's, not that she didn't trust that Molly would know what to do, but what if something went wrong.

Never the less after six hours of labour Hermione gave birth to a healthy baby girl, not that Hermione was allowed to hold her child as Molly had whisked her off leaving Hermione propped up in bed alone and a hormonal mess.

XXX

***Foughty eight Hours Earlier***

"What do you mean" Hermione sobbed, "We're getting married tomorrow"

"In your dreams" Ron had Laughed, "I'm getting married, just not to you" he hissed

She couldn't breathe, tears rolling down her cheeks, as Ron walked out of the reception room of the hotel that she had believed she would be celebrating the best day of her life in the next day.

She pulled herself together long enough to speak with the event's organiser from the hotel to cancel the entire event the next day. She had gone through so much with the man she had loved, the man who fathered her child. She would make him pay. She left the Hotel arriving at the Burrow to pick up her daughter, however much as Molly had done the Day of Rosie's birth Molly Refused to give Hermione the child going as far as calling the Aurors on Hermione. Harry had arrived and convinced Hermione to leave Rosie with Molly for the night as it was late and it was going to be a busy day tomorrow.

Hermione had tried to tell him Ron had called off the wedding but Harry wasn't listening.

The following morning Hermione woke early in the flat that she and Ron owned, to banging at the front door. She opened the door to see a garrison of Aurors

"Miss Granger?" one asked,

"Yes, what is this about," she asked

"We have been called in as you are trespassing on the property and to serve you with a restraining order you are not to go within five feet from the Weasley Owned properties," he said

"What, this is my House the lease is in Both mine and Ron's name, you cannot do this!" she sobbed

"I'm sorry the courts have made their decision until your day in court." The man handed her the papers, "You have an hour to leave the property, otherwise I will be forced to remove you" he seemed saddened by the news he was giving her,

"Wait, they have my daughter if I can't go near them how am I supposed to pick her up" she cried her breath catching in her chest

"You have an Hour" he repeated.

XXX

***Present***

Hermione was in tears as she explained everything that had happened in the last three years

"I am going to need the memories," Mr Selwyn said, Hermione nodded, Draco passed her a handkerchief which she accepted dabbing away the tears, "are you using glamour's now?" he asked

"Yes," she whispered,

"I know this will be difficult, but I need you to remove them and allow me to make a record of the marks that you have today." He placed his hand on hers, "With everything you have told me and the memories, the Weasleys have no hope of keeping the child if you are happy to go through with it I will make it that none of the Weasleys will be able to have unsupervised visitation if any at all" Hermione looked at the older man,

"I don't know, I want her but they are her family as well, but supervised ministry visits sound reasonable" she sniffed,

"Granger you are too kind" Draco shook his head. He was angry, yes, he had teased her at school, he may have used spells on her, but never would he have laid a finger on her, even after she punched him.

"How long will it take to get Rosie back," Hermione asked,

"I'm going to see if I can pull some strings with a Judge friend of mine and maybe Minister Kingsley, but being a weekend, it may not happen until Tuesday.

"oh" she felt her heart drop, she knew this wasn't his fault, she just needed her Daughter, she needed to know she was safe.

XXX

***Two Weeks Later – The Burrow***

Hermione stood at the boundary of the Burrow with Draco as Mr Selwyn and Minister Kingsley made their way down to the dishevelled building followed by three high-level Aurors

"Kingsley what is this about," Harry asked at the door,

"Potter this doesn't involve you," Kingsley said, "Mrs Weasley"

"Doesn't involve me? You have brought Senior Aurors to my wife's parents' front door and doesn't involve me"

"Potter please, I will have you detained if you interfere. Mrs Weasley, we are here to arrest you for the Kidnapping of Rosie Weasley-Granger. Mrs Weasley, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"What the hell is going on, she didn't kidnap Rosie, she's her grandmother!" Ginny Screamed

"Mrs Potter, unless you wish to join your mother I would shut up," One of the Aurors said

"Harry stop them" Ginny cried

"Ginny we will sort this out," Harry said he had taken the arrest warrant and was reading the charges and the evidence that had been given,

"I didn't Kidnap my Grandchild her drug addict mother abandoned her" Molly said head held high

"Where is the child now," Kingsley asked, Molly refused to answer, he nodded to Mr Selwyn and one of the other Aurors to enter the property,

"You can't go in there" Molly suddenly said

"Molly, the warrant says they can," Harry said defeated, "I will get this sorted just hang in there," he said as the Auror apparated with Molly

"Harry" Ginny was crying now, "They can't do this" she sobbed Harry hugged his wife.

"Potter" Kingsley said "where is Mr Weasley"

Harry glared at his former mentor and current Minister

"Potter the easier you make this the quicker we can get the situation corrected" Before Harry could answer Mr Selwyn and the Auror appeared the small child bundled in a blanket sound asleep. He passed Potter who held back Ginny from assaulting the two men,

"Ginny no, if you make any attempt to obstruct them from for filling the warrant and you will be joining your mother in a holding cell. I need you to go home with James so I can sort this all out and get mum home as soon as possible"

Mr Selwyn passed the child to Hermione who held on to her for dear life,

"Take her home Draco," Mr Selwyn said, "It's not going too well down there, we don't know where Mr Weasley is, I want you to keep Miss Granger and her daughter safe, as you pointed out no one will think to look for her with you" With a pop, Draco apparated the three of them away.


	3. A new way of Living C3

Chapter Three – A new way of living

Draco turned to look at the clock, the illuminated numbers reading 02:06. He let out a groan and rolled out of bed. His bare feet padding on the laminated floor down to the room where the screaming child was,

"Is she ok?" he yawned, he had intended to tell Granger to shut the child up, but seeing her cradling the infant triggered something inside him,

"I'm sorry Draco I forgot to cast a sound barrier," Hermione said rocking the girl

"It's ok, sleeps overrated anyway" He smiled "May I?" he asked moving closer to the two of them

"Sure, I can quickly make her a fresh bottle," she said passing Rosie to Draco, fully preparing for the girl to scream at being held by a stranger, but to both their surprise the little girl studied Draco, reaching up to his face her crying stopping instantly "Wow" Hermione smiled, "You have a Gift" she smiled before quickly making her way to the kitchen.

Draco sat in the chair Hermione had vacated moment earlier and studied the small child as she studied him,

"You're lucky, you have your mummy's hair and eyes, can barely see your father in you" he whispered she gurgled in response to him. "You have bad taste though kid, I'm not a good guy" he whispered, Draco would have sworn at that the girl furrowed her brow, much as her mother did when she did not approve "Listen to me anyone would think that you understand me" he smirked again the girl gurgled as in response, Draco gawked down at her.

Hermione returned to the room with the warmed bottle of milk,

"I'm back" she smiled, Rosie gurgled but as Draco made to pass her back to her mother she grumbled, "I think she liked you" Hermine observed "Did you want to," she asked holding out the bottle,

"I…" he looked from Hermione to the babe in his arms "I've never," he said,

"It's ok, she will show you," Hermione said kneeling beside them, "hear" she gave Draco the bottle and guided it to Rosie who reached out and pulled the bottle to her mouth, "See, you just heed to make sure greedy here remembers to stop now and again to breath" Hermione smiled

"So that's what she got from him" Draco mused,

"What?" Hermione asked,

"Sorry, I was just thinking she is very much like you, her eyes, her nose and she's smart" he pulled the bottle away a little, the girl took a deep breath before pulling the bottle back, "perfect" he mumbled forgetting that he had been talking about the child, not the mother.

"You're a natural" she whispered. She watched the blond expertly fed the small child. Draco felt Rosie's grip on the bottle lessen and her eyes begin to close before shooting open, he watched as if hypnotised as she fought sleep a few more times before her eyes remained shut.

"What…what do I do now," he asked scared to move,

"It's ok, I can take her if you like" Hermione smiled glad for the dim light in the room, if it had been brighter, she feared that Draco would see the red tinge of a blush on her cheeks.

"oh, sure," he said letting Hermione scoop her daughter out of his arms and placing her into the travel cot they had popped out to buy this afternoon.

"I am sorry we woke you" she whispered "I'll make sure to use the sound block this time" she whispered

_\- Draco stood reaching for the woman in front of him and pulling her to him, smashing his lips to hers, to his surprise she kisses back a deep moan coming from deep inside her -_

"Draco?" Hermione was looking at him, he was sat in the chair,

"Sorry must have dozed off" he mumbled, "I should go, let you get some sleep" he smiled leaving the room, praying that she could not see the pitch in his tracksuit bottoms, "Sweet dreams Hermione," he said before closing his door, leaning against it before he slid down his head resting against the wood, the thought of his daydream making his erection throb.

Closing his eyes and letting his hand slip past the elastic of his tracksuit bottoms and gripping at his erection he let the dream continue

_-Draco felt her hands on his bare chest, her mouth open allowing him to deepen the kiss_

"_I want you Granger" he gasped into her mouth as her delicate dainty hands moved down his chest, past the elastic and taking hold of his aching erection slowly stroking bringing him to his release –_

Draco bit his tongue as he pumped his erection letting cum explode from the head. He sat there for a few minutes catching his breath before making his way to the en-suite bathroom and cleaning himself up, before climbing back in bed.

XXX

The following morning Draco made his way to the kitchen expecting to be the only one up. To his surprise both Hermione and Rosie were sat on the floor of the dining room, Hermione making a spoon "fly" to the little girl's mouth, Draco smiled hearing the giggles from both women. The little girl spotted him and gurgling in her own little language, rolled onto her stomach pushing herself on to her feet and very wobbly taking small steps made her way towards him, Hermione watched in amazement as her daughter took her first unaided steps (To her knowledge at least) towards Draco Malfoy Draco knelt as she reached him and she faulted falling towards the floor, Draco Caught the girl and tossed her into the air causing her to scream and laugh happily as he caught her. He smiled at her and felt her mother's eyes on him,

"Morning" he smiled at her, "Go back to mummy," he said to the girl placing her back on her feet, she squealed and gurgled

"Ma" she waddled towards Hermione "ma, ma, ma, ma" she seemed to like the new sound she could make, Draco could see Hermione's eyes well with tears as the girl reached her.

"Cuppa?" Draco asked Hermione looked away from Rosie to him, with the most beautiful smile, she nodded

"Are we going to finish your breakfast now?" Hermione said placing her finger on the little girl's nose, who squealed with delight.

The three of them, sat in the solarium Hermione reading her book stretched out on the sofa, while Draco and Rosie played with bricks. Bricks that Draco had played with as a child, he had made the trip up to the manor after breakfast, remembering that his mother had boxed all his toys marking each box with an age, ready for when he had a child.

Rose had made up a new game with Draco, he would stack the blocks and she would push them all down then fall onto her bum and laugh. Hermione watched in amazement over the top of her book.

Rosie had been a very fussy baby, she would scream if Ron or Harry would hold her and although she didn't scream when Molly held her, as soon as she had the strength to do so she would fidget and fuss until Molly let her go, but here she was laughing like a maniac completely besotted with the man who had been Hermione's bully back in school.

But Hermione remembered the year that he had worked for her, true it hadn't started well, they had both been against the idea, however, she now supposed Ron had been correct when he accused her of having feelings for the blond. They had so much in common, he was smart and although some of his arguments were for the sake of arguing with her, not that she was innocent of that either she recalled starting an argument about him not taking his full lunch hour just because she could, but most of the time the arguments were balanced and came to a solution that neither would have come to on their own. Whereas she and Ron, she had loved him once and she was sure he had loved her too but they were very different people, he wanted a housewife and mother and although she loved being a mother, she also wanted a career. Draco looked over to her, she blushed and closed her book,

"You're a natural" she blushed "I wish her…" she stopped, "Are you hungry Rosie," she said changing the subject. The little girl squealed waddling towards her mother

"Hermione?" Draco said following the child, "Did he hurt her?"

"What" Hermione spun around. "no…no" she mumbled, "I never left her alone with him," she said moving to pick up her daughter, Draco knew she wasn't telling him everything but he knew they were not close enough for her to divulge everything they had been through especially with their history.

"I'm sorry, it's not my place," he said,

"No, it's understandable, you saw how he treated me" she sniffed "come om my angel" she picked up Rosie and sat her on the counter, "How about some apple sauce," she said putting on a smile and opening the baby food jar and spooning the sweet sauce into the little girls open mouth "that a good girl" Hermione smiled. Draco watched for a second before leaving the room.

He quietly made his way up to the main manor.

XXX

*Two and a Half years Earlier*

Draco stepped off the elevator and walked up the hall, without even thinking he reached for the handle of the door, only to find it locked.

He looked down at his watch it was dead on 9:00 am, Hermione should have been here a while ago. He moved to the office two doors down and knocked

"Come" a voice called,

"Sorry to Disturb you Mr Shacklebolt but do you have a spare key for Hermione's room, it appears she is running late today," Draco said entering the room

"that's not like her, would you be able to Apparat to the burrow and check on her for me?" Kingsley said

"I don't think that is a good idea…The Weasleys don't like me" Draco said

"I'll get Mr Potter to go then," he said digging in his draw "here this should let you into her office," he said Draco had started his work; it must have been about an hour later that he heard her footsteps heading towards the office

"Your Late Miss Granger," he said mockingly but something didn't feel right, he turned to look at her, she had a glamour on, he could tell, but she was limping "Are you ok?" he said standing quickly

"I…" she tried to hide the pain "I just twisted my ankle I'll be fine"

"Bullshit" he glared at her "Potter let you come to work like this, you should have gone to St Mungo" he pointed his wand at her and removed the Glamor, her right eye was black and her lip split and the "twisted ankle" was Swollen and purple

"Malfoy stop it" she went to slap him, he caught her wrist

"Potter may be able to pretend his friend isn't a psychopath," he said scooping her up and sitting her in her chair, "I'll be right back"

"No!" she cried "You can't tell anyone" he looked at her,

"I bloody well should," he said, "But I'm just going to get you some potions to fix you up a little" he left the room.

XXXX

***Present***

Draco entered his childhood bedroom, dark and cold much as it had been when he was growing up, Hermione had agreed to sign him off on his re-education six months early if he kept his mouth shut, he had refused but swore he would not reveal what he had seen, besides who would have believed him.

He sat on the edge of his bed summoning a small box from under his bed, a small ornate box with a silver serpent hook securing it shut. He flipped it open revealing photos. All of them of Hermione, all of them cut out from larger images, Draco knew showing her these would probably make her hate him or think him a stalker but he wanted her to see that she was a strong woman who didn't need men who tried to keep her down.


	4. Make me feel Again 04

Chapter Four – Make me feel Again?

Draco headed back down to the summer home, where he found Hermione coming out of her room, leaving the door open a jar. When she saw him, she smiled placing her finger to her lips.

Draco silently nodded before quietly making his way back to the Solarium

"She was fighting so hard to stay awake" she smiled beginning to clear up the toys. "Sorry for the mess," she said placing the blocks back inside the box

"You know what…I'm enjoying the mess" he smiled placing the box he had brought down onto the table.

"Really?" Hemione asked turning to look at her former classmate

"Really" he smiled, "I thought I would spend this month drunk and alone, having Rosie around, it's given me a good excuse to be an adult" Draco laughed "and Her mother's company is great as well" he smirked,

"Very funny" she laughed

"No…I mean it" Draco said, "you changed my view on the world…" he sighed leaning back in the sofa resting his arms across the back of it.

"No, I believe the war did that," she said, taking a seat in the armchair opposite him,

"Yeah, but you showed me what it was to be a decent person…" he said, "I was always envious of you, did you know that?" He smiled, she shook her head "Yeah, You were so smart…everything came easy to you" he said, she let out a laugh,

"Easy, I studied so hard because I didn't want to fall behind those who had been around Magic all their lives" Hermione smiled, "I just didn't want to let people down and where did it get me…" she sighed,

"The thing I envied most though…how strong you were, you held your head high and didn't let them drag you down…" he sighed, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," she said cautiously

"I only worked for Umbridge…You know to stop your….group in the fifth year…because I knew I could never be a part of it…I was jealous" he shrugged.

"And here I was thinking it was for self-preservation" Hermione smirked,

"Well, that too" He laughed "You are an amazing woman and Potter and Wesley they never deserved you" He mused, "I don't think anyone will ever be worthy of you,"

"So I'm doomed to be alone?" she asked,

"No, I didn't say that" Draco smiled, "As long as whoever you are with knows that they are not worthy and don't clip your wings to keep you down…" Draco shrugged

"Clip my wings?" She smiled, "So hypothetically…If you were to be that person, if I hadn't been with Ronald and I married you?" she asked, Draco blushed,

"I would have never laid a finger on you." He said, "You would not have been forced to give up your career not unless you wanted to give it up that is" she sighed,

"Dan I wish I had a time-turner" She smiled,

"Would you go back?" he asked,

"No…No I love my daughter too much" She smiled, "If it wasn't for her I would have gone back told myself that he was sick, but I couldn't help make him better" she sighed, "What in the box?" she said changing the subject.

"You will think me a creep" he mumbled,

"What if I promise you that no matter what you show me I will not think that you are a creep" she smiled,

"You would do that without knowing what could be in there," He asked leaning forward,

"You've given me nothing to fear since you found me," she said,

"You…you're in there," he said pushing the box forward, "As I said, I thought you were amazing, I followed your achievements, your career any article on you…and I thought you needed reminding that she's still in there, the amazing women alongside the amazing mother"

Hermione opened the box and read through the articles, he hadn't been joking, he had kept every article from the school paper, the prophet a photo of her in her Yule Ball, with Victor cut out that was, the photo Rita had taken in the fourth year where she had hugged harry before the first task.

"You kept the score tables for our exams," she asked, "I'm surprised your dad…"

"Never saw them, I was sure to make sure of that, he was fuming that I came second in the year…however, he was Furious that it was to you a muggle-born." Draco chuckled, "I didn't care, I mean I put on a front to my fellow Slytherins, I couldn't let them suspect, I have no doubt my father would have made me suffer if anyone realised." He said Hermione watched him for a second,

"You know what Mr Malfoy, you are full of surprises" Hermione closed the lid to the box. "Can I ask something of you" she whispered

"Anything." He said she looked at him blush on her cheeks then she shook her head,

"No, never mind, can I get you a drink," she said standing and making her way to the kitchen.

"Hey," he said getting up and following her, "You can't do that, what did you need?" he asked,

"Honestly, it's stupid, just forget it" she turned to find him right behind her, so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"Don't make me use legilimency on you" he smiled, she couldn't stop staring at his soft lips, "Or is that what you want" he smiled stepping closed, she stepped back her back meeting the kitchen counter,

"Draco" she bit her lip,

"I swear I won't say no" he smiled,

"Touch me, I've not felt loved for so long, I want to be touched…in a good way" she breathed out, Draco's smiled closing what little gap was between them pressing his lips to hers one of his hands moving around her waist resting on the middle of her back the other moving to entangle in her hair deepening the kiss, their bodies pressed together.

A cry from the bedroom caused them to break the kiss,

"Shit" he mumbled, his hardened erection pressing against her hip,

"Don't worry, she'll go back to sleep" Hermione whispered bringing a hand to touch his cheek, "Please" she whispered "Kiss me" Draco hesitated for a second before bringing his lips to hers again. Hermione moved her hands to his hips pulling him tighter to her body the feel of his erection causing her core to boil, she needed to feel alive, in the distance, Rosie's cries quieted as she fell back to sleep

Hermione moved her hands from his hips to work on the button of his jeans,

"Wait…" Draco reluctantly pulled away from her, "Are you sure?" he whispered, his hands moving on hers stopping her from releasing him,

"Yes" she whispered, "Draco I want you to fuck me..." she whispered, Draco looked her in the eye

"I'm a Malfoy" he smirked "We don't just Fuck…we make love" he recaptured her lips, releasing her hands and bringing his hands up under her t-shirt cupping her soft swollen breasts.

"Please" she breathed,

"Not here" he pulled away again, taking her hand and leading her to the master bedroom.

It was beautiful, handmade Dark wood furniture a queen-sized four-poster bed,

"Draco" she whispered, when he turned to look at her Hermione pulled him into another kiss, this time Draco didn't break it, he kissed her back as he guided her to the bed, laying her down and moving over her.

Hermione ran her hands through his hair, down the back of his neck to his shoulders, feeling every muscle react to her gentle touch, slowly she moved her hands to the button of his jeans finally releasing his straining erection

"Oh god" he groaned into her mouth, Hermione brought one of her hands to take a hold of his manhood while the other returned to the back of his neck, Draco moved his kiss from her lips to her neck, she let out a low moan, the gentle kisses sending electric sparks through her body,

"Draco" she breathed out feeling her body tremble at his touch, in a way that she had never felt before, he pulled away pushing her t-shirt up and over her chest before desperately pulling the lace of her bra aside and moving to take the freshly uncovered nipple in his mouth, he could taste her milk and was surprised at how much that turned him on even more,

Hermione arched her back, he was drinking from her and she was completely surprised at how amazing it made feel

"Oh god Draco, don't, don't stop!" he cried out, Draco smiled against her breast, his hand slipping between their bodies slipping past the waistband of her trousers and nickers, moving lower past her delicate sodden folds to her aching centre, dipping his finger in her causing her to cry out!

"You like that" he smiled finally releasing her breast, she couldn't get word to form as he stroked her womanhood just letting out groans and thrusting to meet his exploring finger, "So wet" he smiled,

"Please" she whimpered, "Please Draco" she was sure that if anyone had touched her in this way before Ron, she wouldn't have stayed with him as long as she had, Ron was about pleasuring himself but Draco, Draco was there to pleasure her,

"Please what beautiful" he smiled halting his movements, she let out a whimper

"Please, I want you" she whispered he smiled back at her moving to position himself between her legs his head at her entrance

"No turning back" he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her lips as his swollen head pushed past her entrance burring himself deep inside her, surprised at how tight she was considering she had given birth Ten or eleven months ago, he pushed the thought aside, beginning to move pushing himself all the way in, before slowly pulling back so only his head was buried within her,

"You're so big" she gasped out, Draco smiled thrusting back into her causing her to cry out in pleasure, he moved his face between her breasts trying to stop himself from losing control and filling her there and then. After a few seconds he returned his attention to her forgotten breast lapping up her sweet milk, as he started moving, a slow pace erupting whimpers from the woman beneath him, he released her breast

"Hermione, I…" he breathed out, "I'm close" Hermione thrush her hips against him he groaned out losing the last of the control he had been holding on to and he thrust into her hard and fast, the two of them moaning in unison as they both reached their peaks. Crying one another's names as they came to an earthmoving conclusion. Draco rolled off her breathing heavily. In the distance, Rosie began to cry,

"I should go get her" Hermione blushed moving to roll off the bed, Draco stopped her, pulling her back to face him

"No…I'll get her" he smiled kissing her softly as he buttoned up his jeans rolling off the bed and leaving the room.


	5. Slow and Steady C5

Chapter Five – Slow and Steady

When Draco Returned Rosie was cuddled against him,

"Ma" she squealed, Hermione had dressed and was now sat on the edge of the bed, Rosie wriggled as Draco placed her on the floor, "ma, ma, ma" she screeched waddling over to Hermione who picked her up

"Why hello, did you enjoy your nap time?" she smiled down at the little girl, "Are you hungry" she smiled, standing up and making her way to the door, "Are you hungry" she smiled at Draco,

"Nah, had my fill" he smiled, "Did you want to go shopping today?" Draco asked, "For clothes, you must be bored of wearing the same thing over and over" he smiled,

"I can't afford it," she said, "I'm happy transfiguring what we have for now" she smiled passing him, she knew she had to talk to him about what they had just done but it could wait.

"I don't mind buying you some bits, until everything is sorted" he smiled, following her.

"You have done more than I could ever have asked of anyone" she smiled, "I can ask any more of you," she said, popping Rosie in her highchair,

"You're not asking I'm offering" he smiled,

"Then I will have to thank you and refuse," she said measuring out the formula into the bottle,

"Then, I will have to insist" he smirked moving past her to open the fridge,

"Draco, please just leave this, I can't let you pay out for me, I have money, and Mr Selwyn said it's just a matter of days until I can get access to the finds, then I will go out and get new clothes"

"Then let me lend you the money," Draco said, "Like you said it could be days" he Closed the fridge and lent against it

"Draco please," she said passing Rosie the bottle,

"Please what" he smirked,

"Not now, we can talk about this later," she said, Draco watched her confused, most women loved to have stuff brought for them.

Hermione lay sleeping rose in the travel cot, gently placing the blanket over her. She wanted to crawl in bed, but she knew she had been stand-ofish to him all afternoon. She pulled the door by and made her way to the solarium where Draco was lounging on the couch reading a book,

"Hey," she said taking the seat opposite in the armchair,

"You're talking to me now," he said without putting the book down,

"Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come across like that…I just," she put her head in her hands, this made him put down his book,

"Didn't you enjoy it?" he asked

"Oh god yes, but…actually it was, the best I've ever had" she whispered,

"Nice to know" he smirked,

"It's Just, it shouldn't have happened, I'm a mother…I can't just start a new relationship, I can't risk giving the Weasleys any excuse to take her again" Hermione whispered,

"Then we won't, we can keep it as our little secret" he smiled, "I wasn't offering to buy things for you because we…you know, I was offering because I wanted to get out of the house for a few hours with the two of you, but if you don't want to I'll drop it," he said,

"No it's" she let out a sigh,

"Hermione, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, we can pretend today never happened if that is what you want, but I want you to know that I do have a feeling for you, they won't go away…but if you need me to I can hide it" he whispered,

"I don't want to forget it…it's just not the right time," she said finally looking up at him, "I want today, I want it to mean something, but it can't be now." She said he smiled back at her

"Our little secret for now" he smiled getting up, "So, do you want to go shopping in Paris tomorrow?" he smiled,

"Fine, but I'm paying you back!" she laughed,

"Fine, don't put the sound barrier up tonight" he smiled "I enjoyed helping you last night"

"Fine" she smiled heading back to her room "Good night Draco, Sweet dreams"

"Oh they will be" he laughed picking up his book again

XXX

Draco didn't hear a peep all knight, he woke early to find both Hermione and Rosie playing on the floor in the solarium

"Did she sleep through the night?" he asked moving to the fridge to make himself some breakfast,

"No" Hermione blushed, "I forgot you said not to put the charm up," she said, Rosie pulled herself up using her mother before waddling over to the kitchen,

"Good morning munchkin" he smiled picking her up, "and how are we today" he smiled carrying her and his breakfast to the solarium and plopping onto the sofa making Rose squeal and giggle,

"So did mummy tell you we're going shopping" he smiled, the little girl looked at him reaching for his breakfast,

"Rosie doesn't be a piggy, you've had your breakfast," Hermione said "Let Uncle Draco Eat in peace" she smiled,

"Daaaaaay" she squealed, "Ma, ma, day, day" she liked the new sound she could make,

"She's going to be saying that all day now" Hermione laughed standing up,

"So, Paris, we can't have Rosie in the same outfit for Molly saw her in last for the supervised visit" Draco sighed,

"Don't remind me" Hermione Groaned, "I'll go change her nappy and we will be ready" she smiled picking Rosie up out of his lap so he could eat in peace.

"Day!" Rose said bowing her brow and giving Hermione her I disapprove look,

"Don't you pull that face with me" Hermione smiled, "someone needs to have their nappy changed before we travel?" she said Rosie stared at her mother disapprovingly, "I know, I know such a bad mummy" Hermione laughed taking her to the bedroom where she placed her on the bed and changed her nappy.

XXX

The first store the three of them entered was for Hermione to get a new outfit as she felt, very underdressed, alongside Draco in his black dress trousers and a casual shirt. When they stepped out Hermione now wore a knee-length rose coloured summer dress, with silver wedged sandals and because Draco had insisted on it she now had a silver handbag matching her sandals,

"Rose pour la jolie dame" an older man approached them

"Deux s'il vous plait" Draco smiled, handing the man the money, "Je vous remercie" Draco smiled handing one of the roses to Hermione, and placing the other on Rose's pram, "Come on the woman in the last shop said there's a lovely little shop further up the road that has clothes for Rosie" Draco smiled,

"Sounds great" she smiled, letting him lead the way.

Draco pulled out the chair for Hermione who gratefully took it, Rosie was sound asleep in her pram and Draco took a seat beside her,

"I'm starving" Draco smiled,

"Me too" Hermione laughed opening the menu,

XXX

It was getting dark when the three of them returned to the summer house, Rosie sound asleep in her pram and Draco loaded down with bags,

"I'm going to get this one in bed, Thank you for today" Hermione smiled heading to her room. Draco smiled, placing the bags in the solarium and collapsing down on the sofa.

Hermione left her room a little later and joined Draco in the Solarium, a book in hand,

"I think she's out for the night" Hermione sighed collapsing in the armchair,

"My feet are killing me" she sighed,

"Why don't you go take a hot bath" Draco Suggested, Hermione thought for a minute before shaking her head,

"Nah, knowing my luck Rosie will wake up just as I step in" she smiled,

"Don't worry about it, I'll keep an eye on her for you, go on go enjoy some Hermione time" he smiled,

"If you are sure" she smiled standing and heading through to the bathroom. Draco watched her leave and listened for the bathroom door to shut. He waited a few seconds to make sure she wasn't coming back and pulled out the letter that had been on the doormat when they had returned.


	6. A Thorn in their Side C6

Chapter six – A Thorn in Their Side

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I am writing to you to inform you that the Weasley-Potter family have started proceedings to gain custody of Rosie Weasley-Granger._

_There will be a preliminary custody hearing on Wednesday 6__th__ July. This is a formality and I see no reason why the Judge will remove custody of the child from you should we be able to arrange alternative accommodation. I can be certain that at this time that it is in the best interest of a positive outcome of the case._

_This recommendation is in light of Master Malfoy's past reputation and the history between Malfoy, yourself, Potter and Weasley may be used against you in the custody case._

_I am confident that with the memories you have provided proof that the Weasley's do not have Rosie's best interests at heart but we need to eliminate anything that they can use against you._

_Should we be of any assistance please let us know_

_Mr Selwyn._

Draco closed his eyes, he knew this would happen, in fact, he initially thought it would be a good excuse to get rid of the woman and her child. But he hadn't expected to fall in love with them. He slipped the letter back in the envelope and cast a sealing charm. He placed the letter on the table and left summer house making his way to the darkened mansion.

Closing the door to the room filled with mirrors, the room his mother would hold balls in. He glared at his reflection, his past would always come back to hurt him…letting the frustration go he brought his fist to crash into his reflection shattering the mirror changing his image to hundreds of smaller reflection in the falling glass, he turned to another and repeated the action until all the mirrors were destroyed and his hands were in no better condition blood dripping onto the floor. Draco dropped to the floor and pulling his knees to his chest ignoring the agony of his bloodied hands and began to cry.

XXX

The crying woke Hermione from her dream, it was a good dream…although now it was fading from her memory. She sighed and rolled out of the bed and made her way to the cot where Rosie was wide awake and cranky.

"Can's sleep?" Hermione asked the girl as she lifted her out of the cot and made her way to the kitchen, "Come on let's not wake Draco sweetie" Hermione yawned as she expertly made the bottle with one hand.

As if on cue she heard the front door open and shut

"Draco?" she called out. There was no answer, Hermione placed Rosie in the high-chair and headed to the door where she found an abnormally pail Draco, "Draco?" she asked, she could tell something was wrong but in the dark, it was hard to see what. "Draco, are you alright?" she stepped closer, the sound of Rosie crying cause her to turn around, "Draco come in the kitchen," she said, offering him a hand, he didn't move, Rosie cried louder, "Rosie I'm coming" she turned from him and returned to the kitchen where Rosie sat bottle-less as she had thrown it to the floor, "Rosie Weasley-Granger why did you throw that?" Hermione asked hands on her hips

"Daay" she grumbled,

"Draco…Draco's not very well, he will see you in the morning monster" Hermione sighed picking the bottle and giving it back to the girl before picking her up and taking her back to her room and placing her in the cot, "Goodnight angel" she smiled as the girl sucked at the bottle.

She quietly turned and left the room, returning to the front door where Draco had been, but he was gone now. She made her way to the kitchen, but he wasn't there. As she made to head in the direction of his bedroom when her bare foot stepped in something wet, she let out a groan, assuming it was from where Rosie had thrown her bottle and moved to the sink and grabbing a cloth, but when she moved closer to the floor and whipped at the liquid she realised that the liquid was thicker than baby milk. She pulled out her wand

"Lumos" she whispered, a glow appeared at the end and revealed the red liquid on the floor, her breath caught in her chest as she practically jumped to her feet and ran to his room leaving a trail of bloodied footprints behind her, "Draco" she reached for the handle, it had blood on too, "Draco…are you in there" she turned the knob but it didn't budge, the door was locked, "Draco please, open the door, you're losing a lot of blood" she was truly scared the thought that whoever did this to him may come looking for her or her daughter. Knowing it was rude but deciding that he had rescued her and it was now time for her to pay him back "alohomora" the door clicked and she pushed it open. Her eyes fell upon Draco sitting on the edge of his bed his bare feet black his arms resting in his lap with his bleeding hands hanging off the end of his knees, blood dripping onto the floor, his head hanging. He didn't acknowledge her,

Once the shock passed she ran to his attached bathroom and grabbed the towels. She moved in front of him and wrapped his hands in the towels,

"Draco what happened," she asked, he didn't answer he just stared at the ground "Draco answer me" she tried to stay calm but she was scared now, this could have been Ronald's doing "Please…who did this to you?" she was crying now, this caused Draco to look up at her,

"I did," he said… "I…you and Rosie need to leave…Weasley will use my past against you and I won't be the reason that you lose your child" he said, "I want you to leave…"


	7. I miss you C7

Chapter Seven – I miss you

Hermione stared up at him, her hands stopped dead mid wrapping a towel around his

"I mean it…I want you gone in the morning" he pulled away, "Get out" he tried to say it firmly but it came out as a whisper, Hermione dropped the towel and shakily stood up…

"I can't believe I let you get close to my daughter…she loves you…" Hermione turned tears freely falling down her cheeks. Draco fought every instinct to run after her and pulling her into a kiss and begging her to forgive him, but he knew that it was what was best for her to keep her daughter.

Hermione closed her door a little too hard and froze, after a few minutes of silence she was sure that Rosie was sound asleep and made her way to the attached bathroom and cleaned herself of Draco's blood before pulling on her transfigured Shorts and her T-shirt, she silently folded the clothes that Draco had purchased her and Rosie that morning and placed them on the bed before carefully scooping Rosie out of the cot and heading to the front door.

Draco sat there his hands now numb due to the loss of blood, he knew he had gone the wrong way of telling Hermione that she was better off without him, he knew he should run after her and explain it better, explain that he didn't want to hurt her or Rosie but he couldn't move he just listened for her, hoping she would come back to his side, his heart jumped as he heard her bedroom door open and the plummeted as he heard the front door open, he made to move but his head spun as he stood and he fell to the floor in the distance he heard the front door shut and he blacked out.

XXX

Draco was woken the following morning to the sound of voices and the sting of someone strapping his hands,

"Mr Malfoy?" a voice came through the haze,

"'Mione?" he mumbled before blacking out again

When he woke again he could hear muffled noise in the distance and a beep, beep, beep to the right of his head, opening his eyes he was blinded by bright sunlight bouncing of white walls. Panic kicked in, this want his room…

The memory of the night before…at lest the memory of what had happened before everything had gone dark crashed back to him like a house being dropped on him. He blinked away the tears and his eyes slowly adjusted to the light and he became aware that he was in a hospital room, looking around he spotted a jug of water and made to reach for it only to find his hands completely strapped up like giant fists, he stared at the point where his hands should have been the memory of Hermione wrapping them in towels, but she left how did someone find him. The door to his room opened and a nurse entered,

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, it's good to see you awake" she smiled "I'm here to change your dressings, are you in any pain?" she asked

"What…" he looked at her dumbly

"Your hands are they painful?" she asked, "I can get you some pain killers before we re do the dressings," she said, Draco stared back at the balls that where his hands, and shook his head.

The nurse pushed a sterile cart to the right of the bed and held out her hand for Draco to place his bandaged hand in hers,

"How did I…" he asked, "How did I get here?" he asked her as she started unrolling the bandages,

"I'm not sure, I believe an owl was sent to St. Mungo's informing that someone needed attention at your residence there was no name" she said, Draco winced as the gauze against his skin pulled due to the dried blood, "Sorry Mr Malfoy, are you sure you didn't want pain potion" she asked using a yellow iodine cotton wool to make the removal of the gauze less painful, even though the iodine caused a stinging sensation from the wounds it was better than the pulling that he had experienced seconds earlier,

"No…I'm ok" he whispered, "How…how long was I out?" he asked

"Well, you've been here a week" she said, the dropped the stained bandages and gauze into the bin, Draco stared at his revealed hand, it was orange from the iodine that they had been using to sterilise the area to prevent infection. His hands felt stiff from the forming scabs, a few of the cuts still weeping

"Has…have I had any visitors?" he asked, the nurse avoided looking him in the face he knew the answer then. It was what he had asked for but it still felt like a punch in the gut that she hadn't come to check on him…although he was sure the owl that told them were he was, was sent by her, then a thought hit him "What's the date?"

"Um," the woman thought for a second "7th" she finally said,

"Of July?" Hermione would have been in court yesterday, "Can I ask you to…Write something for me?" he managed,

"I'll see what I can do after we finish cleaning your wounds" she said "No keep this one still while I clean the other some fresh air should help the healing" she said moving her trolley to the left of his bed.

XXX

It was the following day that Mr Selwyn made his way to Draco's hospital room,

"Mr Selwyn" Draco said as the older man entered the room, "how did it go?" He said not waiting for the man to say hello,

"Mr Malfoy, you can't be asking me this, it's an ongoing case and it is not in…" he said,

"I don't care about the case I just want to know if kicking Hermione on to the streets stopped the Weasley's getting custody!" Draco snapped, the older man could see that this was killing the younger man,

"All I can say is that the child is where she is safest…and they are in stable accommodation" he nodded, Draco released the breath he had been holding.

"Thank you" he whispered "I won't ask anymore…have you taken the payment from my accounts" Draco asked,

"I don't know what you mean, Miss Grangers Fees where paid by an anonymous donator" he said, Draco knew that meant yes.

"Thank you" he sighed, "How much longer till I can go home?" Draco asked.

"You can return in another three weeks" the man said, Draco nodded,

"Can you have someone go to my property to clean the…" he lifted his hands, and the older man nodded,

"When are they letting you go?" he asked,

"Bandages coming off today, if the wounds are not infected and are healing well I should be able to go tomorrow!" Draco sighed,

XXX

Hermione dressed Rosie in the only outfit that Draco had brought her that she forgot to leave behind, a cute summer dress with ladybugs on it, Rosie looked up at her mother smiling oblivious to the turmoil in her mother's heart.

She knew of course, why Draco had said what he had, but it had ripped open all the wounds that he had helped her close.

Rosie had stopped asking for Draco after three days, Hermione was sure that was due to the mere mention of his name she would burst in to tears and Rosie was very bright and able to put one and one together and stopped asking for him.

Hermione placed Rosie on the floor and packed up her nappy bag hooking it on the handles as Rosie Crawled into her push chair

Hermione locked the door and headed into the street, she had been dreading this day, and had hoped that Draco would be there to help her through it but now she had to face them alone.

She made her way up the street to the portkey location, taking Rosie in her arms and shrinking the buggy to fit in her pocket.

She arrived, outside the white building, where an official looking woman greeted her,

"Miss Granger," she held out her hand and Hermione shook it, "If you would follow me " she lead Hermione to the door and up a flight of stairs, "If I can take Rosie now, You can wait in here, help yourself to drinks" the woman said, Hermione gave Rosie a kiss,

"Be a good girl ok" she smiled holding back the tears,

"Ma?" Rosie clung to her mother

"It's ok, she's taking you to spend time with nanna and uncle Harry" Hermione held back the tears not wanting to show how hard this was for her, wanting to make it as painless as possible for the innocent girl, "There that's mummy's big brave girl, I'll be right here when you come back" she smiled, the little girl loosened her grip on her mother and allowed the other woman to take her.

Hermione watched as her daughter was taken from the room as the door shut and she was out of sight Hermione fell to her knees weeping.

XXX

Draco entered the bedroom, if he didn't know better he would have thought they were still here, the travel cot standing at the edge of the room, folded clothes on the bed. Draco stood there, he didn't care about the money he just wanted to be far away from the memory of her, far away from the temptation to find her and take her away from the monsters.

He moved to sit on the bed taking hold of the pillow she had slept on, bringing it to his nose and inhaling her scent, tears falling down his cheeks,

He knew that this is what needed to be done, however he was selfish he wanted her, he wanted them, he wanted to be a family with them but she would lose her child if he gave in to his desire.

He clung to the pillow desperate to remember the feel of her against his body that one night they had allowed their needs to take them over.

XXXX

Hermione pulled herself together and moved to the couch, it felt like five hours but it was only fifteen minutes but she heard footsteps approaching the door and the woman returned with Rosie who was silently crying, Harry was behind them,

"Rosie?" Hermione rushed to take her daughter,

"Ma" she cried clinging to her mother,

"What's going on?" she demanded,

"I'm sorry," it was Harry, "Molly got angry when Rosie wouldn't give her a cuddle or accept the dress she wanted to put on her, I didn't see it until it was too late "Harry said,

"What did she do to you baby" Hermione moved her daughter to look her over,

"She used…" Harry swallowed, "She used petrificus totalus on her"

Hermione glared at the woman and then at Harry

"You said she would be safe, how could you let this happen" Hermione snapped at the woman, "That's it I will no longer allow these visits and I will see you in court!" Hermione grabbed her handbag and pushing past the woman and Harry she exited the room and down the stairs where she came face to face with Ginny, "Get out of my way!" Hermione snapped,

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't poisoned her against mum this would never have happened!" Ginny moved to grab Rosie but Hermione was fast

"petrificus totalus" she cried causing Ginny to stiffen and fall to the ground, "I never turned her on your mother, she did that all herself!" Hermione hissed and walked past the paralysed woman out into the street where she apparated the Diagon alley outside the office of Mr Selwyn

He saw her eminently after seeing the destress on her face.

XXX

*Three Weeks Later*

Draco picked up the pen and signed the document,

"So that's it, I can leave?" he asked,

"You can" Mr Selwyn said, "However I thought you might wait for the results of the case"

"You made it clear that I would be a hindrance so I'm leaving today" Draco snapped,

"That was before Mrs Weasley attacked the child" He said, "Whoops…I shouldn't have said that" the older man winked at Draco,

"She what?" Draco stared at the man in shock, "Is she…are they ok?" Draco asked, he thought he had pushed his feelings aside but the news that Mrs Weasley could have harmed the child brought it all back.

"Their case is being heard tomorrow I'm sure Miss Granger would appreciate the support" the older man rose moving to a cabinet placing a folder on the table "I think I heard Petra calling, give me a second" the man nodded leaving the room. Draco grabbed the folder and looked at the address, it became clear that Mr Selwyn was telling Draco to forget the letter from a month ago and go find the young woman and on the front of the document was her address.

Draco placed the document down and Mr Selwyn came back in,

"Did you have to go already?" he smiled, Draco nodded and left the premises.

He stopped at a few shops not wanting to arrive empty handed as he knew he had a lot of making up to do. So here he stood in front of her door with a bunch of roses and a teddy bear. He knocked and waited, the door opened and Hermione's tired face came in to view

"Draco?"

"I…I'm sorry, I missed you…both of you"


	8. Mending Bridges C8

Chapter Eight – Mending Bridges

"I missed you" he repeated, he heard a voice in the background

"Day, day?" his heart skipped,

"Please let me explain, I was trying…I wanted to protect you, I went about it the wrong way, I was scared I wouldn't be able to stay strong and tell you…I didn't want to hurt you"

"Shut up Draco," she said, "I know why you did it, I can even understand why. But how you went about it, you were no better than him…" she stared at him, expecting his to turn and leave at that insult,

"I know" he whispered "And I know I can't go back and change it, but if you are willing to let me back in I will do everything in my power to show you how sorry I am," he said, his eyes on hers,

"Day?" came a quiet voice,

"Hey" he tried a smile but he remembered what she had said that night,

"Day?" she looked at her mother for confirmation, Hermione nodded, the little girl moved out from behind her mother's legs and reached up to Draco,

"Are you sure?" he asked Hermione,

"Yes, give me those flowers and bring her inside" Hermione reached for the bouquet which he handed to her before scooping Rosie into his arms,

"This" he smiled holding up the teddy "is for you" Rosie took gratefully, hugging it and Draco tight, he smiled and stepped into the small flat.

"Can I get you a drink?" Hermione asked,

"No I'm ok, can we talk," he asked placing Rosie on the floor,

"When she's asleep, please just play with her for now," Hermione said flicking the kettle on, Draco nodded and turned his attention to the small girl who had sat her new teddy with an old one babbling in her little language,

"Does your teddy have a name?" he asked,

"Do-do" she said handing Draco the old looking Teddy,

"It's nice to meet you Do-do" He smiled shaking the bear's hand making Rosie giggle.

XXX

Rosie fought sleep that night, eventually falling asleep in Draco's lap,

"So" Draco looked up at Hermione,

"Why now?" she asked,

"I was ready to leave, I was packed but I needed to tell you how sorry I was, I wrote you a letter for you but…I didn't know where you were. I went to"

"Mr Selwyn?" Hermione said, Draco nodded,

"I thought knew what he would say, I thought he would take the letter and give it to you after the trial…but he didn't, he told me that he was sure you were going to win the case so he wouldn't stop me from finding you…and he may have popped out of the room with your case file on his desk…and here I am" Draco explained, "I wanted to kill him when he told me what Mrs Weasley did to…" his voice broke and he looked down at the angel asleep in his lap, "I wish I had been there for you…" He whispered,

"You would have been thrown in Azkaban" Hermione laughed,

"Yeah, but at least that awful family would have no claim to her" Draco smiled weakly stroking Rosie's hair. "Thank you for sending the medics in after you left"

"I couldn't let you bleed to death," she whispered getting up of the sofa, "Let me put her in bed and we can have something to eat in peace," she said stretching,

"I'll carry her" Draco whispered, "If you don't mind?" Hermione nodded and he carefully rose making sure that the little girl was secure in his arms, before following Hermione to the one-bedroom that they shared, he placed Rosie in the cot and slowly moved to the door,

"It's no summer house" Hermione tried at a joke to ease the tension, she was still hurting and wasn't sure if she should have let him back in her daughter's life.

"Nope, but the building doesn't make it home now does it" he followed her back to the front room where she began tidying away the toys,

"Draco, how can I trust that you are not here to hurt my daughter again, she was devastated when she woke and didn't know where you were. She had never taken to a person as she did to you," Hermione clung to the teddy she had just picked up,

"If I have to prove it to you every hour of every day…I will, I would even give up the life I have in Bermuda to stay by yours and Rosie's side." He said moving in front of her and placing a gentle hand on her cheek, she saw the scars there, like angry red lines in the perfect skin,

"Why did you do this" she brought her hand to touch his tracing a particularly angry looking red scar,

"When I realised that I could be the reason that you could lose her…it broke my heart so I went…I don't know why I went into that room, but my reflection the mark that has scarred me for life and I wanted to kill it, kill my past…so…I punched a few mirrors I hadn't intended for you to see, I didn't think I was hurt that bad but…"

"I did see, and you used it as an excuse to make me leave" Hermione finished,

"I didn't want you to go, but I knew you would never forgive me if I were the reason that you lost your daughter" he let his thumb brush against her soft cheek.

"I worked it out when I spoke with Selwyn the following day, but what you said, it didn't hurt me so much but Rosie's face when she woke up in a hotel room and away from the only other person that she had ever in her short life, trusted…that hurt and I knew it was my own fault" she whispered,

"No this, none of this is your fault, Hermione, Just like that day, the first day I came to your office and you uttered those words…You deserve to be loved" He said, "You deserve a life where you are treated like a princess" he placed his forehead against hers.

Hermione hadn't intended to…but he was so close his warm breath on her face, she couldn't fight it and gave in to the temptation, pressed her lips to his. Stunned at first he didn't move, but quickly recovered and kissed her back, letting her maintain control her tongue seeking access which Draco Granted. The two parted gasping for breath…

"Draco" she whispered,

"I know," he said, "I'll come to see you tomorrow" he ran his hands through his hair,

"No," she said "Rosie will want you here when she wakes up, I don't want her to be disappointed again" she whispered, "But this is…too fast" she whispered, Draco smiled,

"I'll sleep on the couch"


	9. Final Showdown C9

Chapter Nine – Final Showdown

"Excuse me? You have no right to tell me who can and cannot be around my daughter, considering you used petrificus totalus on a child!" Hermione said calmly

"If you hadn't taken her from me she would have never been so disobedient and would not have had to use it to take her out of that cheap outfit you put her in" Molly screamed across the table,

"Molly, calm down," Harry said, "We want to come to a peaceful resolution where you can have a relationship with Rosie"

"She has no intention of letting me see the child without supervision" Molly snapped at Hermione,

"Too right," Hermione said calmly "you kept her from me on more than one occasion, You allowed her Father to attack me in front of her and you used magic against her because she was doing what all children do every now and again" she finished, "You are lucky that I'm even considering supervised Visitation, seeing as Ron is never coming near us again and there is nothing in the law that states that it is a right," Hermione said

"Hermione that won't help," Harry said Glaring at her,

"I'm sorry, what would you have done if she attacked James the way she attacked Rosie." Hermione snapped,

"That…Molly was wrong for doing that, but you can't keep Rosie from her family, Ron I understand and he is getting help now" Harry said,

"If I didn't want you to see her I wouldn't be here, I just don't trust you…any of you to be with her on your own, you have to see it from my side…All of you ignored that fact that Ronald was Beating me black and Blue, ignored that he was doing it in front of out child, you refused to let me bond with her when she was born, refused to let me go to ST. Mungo's, I thank Merlin every day that she was born healthy and nothing went wrong"

Molly glared at Hermione

"You saw the memories and Harry can tell you they were not altered," Hermione said, reluctantly Harry nodded, "Rosie is in the other room, all I'm asking is supervised visits once a week until she starts school and we can see how things are going then as to how we can continue," Hermione said, Mr Selwyn who had been sitting beside Hermione pulled out the contract,

"Hermione please once a week is not enough" Molly begged,

"I'm sorry Molly, I'm not saying things can't change, but we need a starting point, every Saturday, and if…when Rosie feels comfortable with you maybe we can say one a week with the possibility of her staying a weekend, but I need you to commit to once a week supervised visits until I feel save leaving her with you." Hermione said, "We have even written it in the contract that we will review how thing are going every other month it's not set in stone. I want Rosie to know you and the rest of her family" Hermione finished,

"If I sign can I see her today?" Molly asked Hermione nodded,

"What about the charges?" Harry asked,

"I will drop the kidnapping charge…I'm still going ahead with the ABH and GBH cases against Ron," Hermione said,

"I'll sign," Molly said, Mr Selwyn passed the document and went through the details,

"I will send you a copy for your files," he said "Shall I send Mr Malfoy in with Rosie," he asked Hermione who nodded.

The door opened and Draco entered carrying Rosie who was babbling to her teddy,

"Hey Sweetie" Hermione smiled, standing up "Thanks Draco" He nodded, going to pass Rosie to her,

"Nooo, Day, Day" Rosie held to him tightly,

"Hey, I'll just be outside" he smiled, ignoring the look of shock on Harry's face, "You go to mummy and say hi to your nanny" he smiled, she hugged him tight but nodded, "that a good girl" he smiled, as Rosie turned to hold her mum,

"Thanks" Hermione smiled as Draco left the room,

"She's never been like that with me?" Harry said as Hermione sat down,

"Hey Princess, do you remember nanny and Uncle Harry?" Hermione asked the little girl turned her head to look at the two the other side of the table,

"Noo" she clung to her mother,

"Molly, can I ask you to put your wand on the table," Hermione asked, "So Rosie can see you won't…" Hermione said, Molly, nodded and placed her wand in front of Harry, "See angel, Nanny's very sorry she scared you last time, why don't you show her your new teddy" Hermione gently stroked her daughter's hair.

Rosie nodded into her mother's shoulder, Hermione pushed away from the table and placed Rosie on the floor.

She stood there a few minutes before much like her mother did when nervous took a deep breath and waddled forward

"Hi," Molly said through tears, "What is your Teddy's name?" she asked, Rosie, looked to her mum who nodded,

She lifted it up

"Mo," she said moving the bear's arm in a wave,

"Why, hello Mo, I'm Rosie's nanny" She smiled, DO you think it would be ok if I give Rosie a cuddle," Molly asked the bear, Rosie brought the bear to her ear as if it was speaking with her, then turned it back around and made it nod. Molly couldn't hold back the tears and picked up the little girl hugging her tight.

XXX

"How did it go?" Draco asked after Molly and Harry had left, Rosie sound asleep in her mother's arms,

"Harry wasn't happy that she was so attached to you and barely paid him any attention. Molly was good with her though" Hermione said, carefully placing the toddler into her pram,

"So where we going tonight" Draco smiled pulling Hermione into a hug, she smiled hugging him back.

"Mmm, my flat is closer, but the fridge is empty since my lodger keeps eating everything," she said, Draco laughed,

"My bad" he smiled, kissing her nose, "How about we go out to eat?" he smiled,

"I really should get her in bed" Hermione sighed, "How about Home delivery" she smiled,

"Deal" Draco smiled letting her go and the two of them headed out of the building.

XXX

Hermione stepped out of the room, now wearing a pair of loose tracksuit bottoms and a tank top, Draco was at the door paying the delivery guy,

"Smells good" she smiled as Draco closed the door and joined her at the sofa, where they had two plates waiting,

"Soo" Draco aside sitting down, "Duck Chow Mein, Pork balls," he said placing them on the small table in front of them

"Did you want a drink?" She asked opening the bottle of coke that had come with their order,

"Please" he smiled. The two spent the evening eating and having debates just like they had for the last month,

"Serious you can't really think that removing houses would be beneficial" Draco laughed,

"It would stop discrimination," she said defiantly, Draco laughed harder, "Fine" Hermione sulked,

"Ok, you may be right but could you imagine what people like my father would have to say about it," Draco said regaining his composure,

"God I could just imagine" Hermine giggled.

Hermione and Draco began clearing up their plates, placing the leftover food in the fridge, before Hermione disappeared to check on Rosie and then pop to the bathroom.

When she returned she found Draco lounging on her couch,

"And where am I going to sit," she said placing her hands on her hips smiling at him,

"There's plenty of room" he smiled indicating his lap, Hermione laughed and walked over to the sofa perching on the edge next to Draco's legs, he reached over pulling her on top of him, "See," he smiled, moving one hand to rest on her hip the other to the back of her neck,

"Oh I see" she smiled, leaning in to kiss him, the two stayed there for a few minutes before he let her pull away, she could feel his involuntary erection, "Draco" she whispered chewing at her lip,

"I'm sorry" he sighed, "I can't help it when you're near me"

"It's ok" she whispered, they had been fighting the obvious for weeks, they were falling in love,

"Is it?" he asked pushing himself up to a sitting position,

"Yes, Draco, I…I don't want to fight it anymore," she whispered, "I want us," she said, Draco looked at her,

"Me too" he whispered reaching for her hand, bringing it to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "Come here" he whispered, she did moving to straddle his lap and lent forward to kiss him desperately, Draco let his hands sip under her tank top and up to her chest gently groping at the soft mound, causing her to moan into the kiss.

He smiled moving his lips from her lips to her jaw and down to her neck,

"Draco…" she whimpered, he pulled away, moving his hands from her chest to the hem of her tank top pulling it up and over her head throwing it across the room

"God Hermione you are Beautiful," he said enjoying the sight of her freshly exposed skin, he could see light scars across her stomach and chest, but he ignored them knowing if he dwelled on them it would spoil the mood. Draco moved his hands to her hips and carefully moved so that he was sitting normally on the sofa with Hermione straddling his lap. "So fucking Beautiful!" he smiled moving a hand to cup one breast and taking the other in his mouth greedily sucking at the erect nipple, Hermione gripped at his shoulders her head falling back. He smiled at the moaning he was causing.

Hermione managed to concentrate long enough to reach down between them and unbutton his jeans, causing him to sigh against her breast,

"Mm, you are so hard" she smiled wrapping her fingers around the shaft gently stroking him, Draco released her breast his head falling back

"Shit" he groaned, "Babe, I want to be inside you" he groaned. Hermione moved back slipping out of his lap, Draco thrust his hips up and pushed his jeans and Pants to the floor, Hermione pushed her bottoms down, Draco watched her move his hand on his cock. Hermione smiled and moved closer to him and straddling his lap again, his erection slipping inside her causing them both to moan out.

The two of them stayed motionless for a few minutes, Draco with his head buried in her chest and Hermione with her fingers entangled in his hair,

"Mm, Draco" she sighed her womanhood contracting around his dick,

"Move babe" he groaned before taking her breast in his mouth again sucking hard desperate to taste her milk again. Hermione gently rocking her hips. Draco gripped at her hips as his mouth was filled with her milk,

"Oh fuck" Hermione groaned trying her hardest buck like a mad woman

"MM, yes sexy," he moaned releasing her breast, moving so that he could thrust his hips against hers, grabbing her hips,

"Oh Draco" she cried her womanhood clamping tightly around him as she came, her juices covering the length of his cock and down his balls,

"Fuck" he groaned and with one final thrust, he filled her with his cum.

The two of them stayed there in one another's embrace until the sound of Rosie carried through to them

"Ma," she called, "Ma"

"I should go see to her" Hermione sighed slipping out of his lap, he pulled her back for a kiss before letting her go, she grabbed her bottoms and top before disappearing into her room. Draco let out a satisfied sigh and pulled his jeans back on

"Draco" Hermione called

"Yeah" he yawned,

"Someone wants a kiss goodnight," Hermione said, he got up and entered her room where she was standing holding Rosie who reached out for him

"And here I was thinking you meant you" he smiled leaning in to give her a kiss and taking Rosie from her, "Hey princess what are you doing up?" he smiled, Rosie lifted her teddy for a kiss, Draco smiled placing a kiss on the bear, which Rosie brought to her own lips before she kissed Draco on the cheek "Goodnight princess" he smiled, before placing her into the cot where she cuddles into her teddy

"We should probably sleep" Hermione smiled, he walked over to her placing a gentle kiss on her lips before making to leave, she took his hand, "You can stay in here" she smiled, Draco kissed her again,

"Ok sexy I'll go shut off the lights" he smiled leaving to shut of the lights before returning and stripping to his boxers and climbing onto the bed with Hermione spooning his body against hers.

"I love you Draco" she whispered into the darkness,

"I love you too" he smiled.


	10. Date night C10

Chapter Ten – Date night

*One year later*

The last year had been long, but finally, they were starting to find a routine.

They had moved into a three-bedroom family home on the outskirts of Sandwich in Kent six months into their relationship. A beautiful old farmhouse with plenty of room for Draco to take Rosie out on the broom unseen and where should Rosie perform any accidental magic, no one would see.

Draco woke with his arms around Hermione's waist and smiled, carefully and quietly he pulled away making sure not to wake her, slipping his feet into the slippers at his side of the bed, he headed out of their room. On his way to the bathroom, he poked his head into Rosies room to see her sitting on her bed with her many teddies, Draco listened to the twenty-three-month-old child babbling happily, he smiled quietly heading to the bathroom to start his day.

After his shower, he dried off and pulled on his dressing-gown before he entered the little girl's room

"Morning Monster" he smiled,

"Dra" she smiled as he picked her up, "Mumma sleeping still" she smiled giving him a hug,

"yeah she is, work really tired her out this week" Draco smiled, Hermione had returned to the working world last Monday and even though no one expected her to be up to speed in her first week, Hermione being Hermione expected exactly that from herself and had worn herself out, luckily both Kingsly and Draco had convinced her to begin on three-day weeks so she now had four days to recuperate. "So why don't you and I go and make those rice crispy squares that you can take when you go see your nanny, grandad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny" he smiled, Rosie looked up at him with a big smile,

"Are you looking forward to going to the zoo with them and having a sleepover with James" he smiled, the little girl nodded,

"Yeah" she smiled "Can we make pink," she asked, Draco laughed,

"How about some in pink and some in blue" he smiled, she had seen the very colourful tubes when they had been shopping and after Hermione had explained that they were food colourings Rosie had been obsessed with turning all her food pink. Draco popped her on the floor, "What did you want to wear today?" he asked opening her wardrobe, "How about" he ran his fingers along the layers of material stopping on a pair of purple dungarees, he pulled them out showing them to the girl who nodded. He then moved to the chest of draws and pulled out a stripy pink and purple t-shirt from the first draw and socks from another. "Right come here monster" he smiled and began dressing her for the day, he would take her downstairs and get her settled with some breakfast before returning to get dressed himself.

Hermione woke to the sound of laughter, she yawned and sat up in bed to see she was alone. She slipped out of the bed and headed to take a shower and dress before she made her way down to see what had her daughter laughing so hard.

She reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard Draco talking to the little girl,

"No more, pink" he begged, he was laughing,

"pink…pink…pink" Rosie cheered, Hermione smiled and followed the laughter into her kitchen, "Mumma" she squealed, "Pink!"

"Morning Rosie" she smiled walking over to give her daughter a kiss, holding in the giggle that tried to erupt when her eyes fell on Draco wearing her pink apron,

"Don't you dare" he laughed seeing her smirk after she kissed her daughter Draco pulled her to him and kissed her like a thirsty man would down a bottle of water.

"I take it the Crispy Squares are all turning pink" Hermione laughed when he released her from the kiss

"I did try and convince her to make some blue but she seems to be rather stubborn, can't think where she gets that from" Draco smirked

"There won't be much Pink chocolate left if you let her keep mixing" Hermione smiled nodding at her daughter who was mixing the melted chocolate and food colouring, making one stir and then spooning more in her mouth,

"Rosie," Draco sighed, "Your mummy will tell me off if there's no chocolate on her crispies," he smiled

"But it…soo…mrood" she said, her mouth full of chocolate,

"Rosie manners" Hermione and Draco both said she swallowed the mouthful

"Sorry, it so good," she said offering a small smile, she knew she had Draco wrapped around her finger and he couldn't stay mad for too long,

"Come on let's mix the crispies in and then you can go with mummy to pack for your sleepover" Draco smiled, he was dreading the night, it was the first night that Rosie would be away from the two of them in a year and although Rosie was excited Hermione and Draco were struggling with the idea.

"Yeah" she smiled, Hermione helped the, mix the pink chocolate and marshmallow mix with the rice crispies then making balls of the mix letting them firm up in the fridge.

"Right, I'm going to clean up" Draco smiled, "unless you want me there to help you" he smiled his arms around Hermione's waist.

"No that ok hun, we'll be ok while you clean up, you can always join us when you have finished" she smiled, she was nervous but at the same time looking forward to an evening for just the two of them. Draco gave them a hug,

"Don't squashed me" Rosie giggled, Hermione and Draco laughed, as Hermione turned taking her daughter back to her room.

XXX

Hermione walked towards the front door of the Burrow where Ginny was waiting for them,

"Anty Gin" Rose waved, "We made Crispis," she said running ahead of her mother with a tin of treats in her hand,

"Wow, I can't wait to try them!" Ginny smiled, "Hermione" she nodded, "Did you want a drink?" Ginny offered,

"No that's ok Ginny, if I don't leave her now I won't want to leave her at all and she's really looking forward to spending the weekend with you guys" Hermione offered her another tin, "She insisted on bringing enough for everyone, they are" Hermione opened the lid,

"Very Pink" Ginny finished, Hermione nodded, "I've brought food colouring, she obsessed with everything being pink at the moment" Hermione smiled,

"Thanks" Ginny laughed, "I'll warn mum" she took the tin from Hermione and placed it on the side just in the door. The two hadn't spoken since the day Molly had stunned Rosie, "Listen, Hermione" Ginny said turning to her former friend, "I owe you an apology, what mum did that day was wrong and I shouldn't have blamed you. Like you said Rosie was just an infant being forced to spend time away from her mum…I really missed our girly nights" Ginny said,

"It's ok Gin, all water under the bridge" Hermione gave a small smile, "And I've missed them too"

"Do you think we could maybe start again?" she asked, "I mean I still don't get your relationship with…him, but Rosie said he makes you both happy…so what I'm trying to say…"

"Ginny, it's ok. I forgive you and yes he does make me happy" Hermione smiled, "Did you want to go shopping next week?"

"I'd love to" Ginny smiled stepping forward to hug Hermione before thinking better of it and making to pull back, Hermione shook her head and pulled Ginny back to hug her. "Rosie come and give your mummy a hug" Ginny called and Rosie returned to the back door

"Be good ok, and Mumm and Draco will come and pick you up after dinner tomorrow" Hermione smiled giving her daughter a kiss

"I will. Love you mummy" she smiled, running back into the house

"We have Teddy here too" Ginny smiled,

"That explains it, I bet his hair will be pink in no time" Hermione laughed before turning back up the path to where Draco was waiting for her just off the Weasly property.

XXX

The two had returned home, for Hermione to find a suitcase packed by the front door,

"Kicking me out?" she asked, Draco let out a chuckle,

"Never, I thought that I could treat you to a night away…since it's just the two of us" he smiled,

"Really?" she asked genuinely surprised, he nodded, "Where are we going?" Draco lent forward and kissed her gently,

"That would spoil the surprise" he smiled,

"Well, then when do we leave?" Hermione said wrapping her arms around his neck, he smiled down at her his arms around her waist

"now if you are ready" he kissed her again.

XXX

Draco held out a Book that was the portkey to their final destination. They both held tight as it spun them up into the air and after what felt to Hermione a lifetime of spinning they landed. Hermione waited for everything to stop spinning and opened her eyes to find herself on a balcony of a beautiful house within view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh Draco" she managed a whisper,

"Welcome to La maison de Malfoy Paris" he smiled, "I don't usually enjoy anything that my father left to me, but I always had a soft spot for this little Chatous." He smiled taking her hand and opening the balcony doors into the master bedroom, "We could have landed in the street but the view from the balcony is almost the best view in my opinion" he smiled

"Almost?" Hermione asked taking in the beautiful room, decorated in creams and golds, with a Huge four-poster bed

"In my opinion" he smiled,

"And what pray tell beats that view" she smiled turning to look through the double doors at the tower again

"You" he smiled, moving to envelop her in a tight hug, leaning down to capture her mouth, "I love you, Hermione," he said as they parted for air.

"I love you too" she smiled,

"I've booked us a table at LE JULES VERNE for 6:30 pm" he smiled, Hermione's mouth fell open,

"Seriously?" she said, "That's one of the most elite restaurants in all of Paris" Hermione swallowed

"Nothing but the best for you my love" he smiled,

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked,

"A little while" he smiled, "Did you want to go for a wander before dinner?" He asked it was early in the day and he intended to spoil the witch this weekend.

"Shopping" she nodded still in shock, "I don't think I own anything that would look right going there" she blushed,

"You could make a binbag look like high fashion" he smiled, Hermione kissed him again, she definitely wouldn't need any Ruge today, the blush warming her cheeks.

The two spent the afternoon enjoying the shops at Rue Saint Honoré, Draco treating himself to a new suit, shoes and watch while he spoiled Hermione with several new dresses and pairs of shoes. He wanted to spoil the mother who thaught very little of herself, but she had refused to let him buy her an Emerald and Ruby encrusted white Gold Necklace and Earring set, she had glanced at in the shop window,

"I love you Draco, but there is no way I'm letting you spend €250,000 on jewellery I'd be too scared to wear," she said,

"We'll see" he smiled at her,

"Draco I mean it" she put her hands on her hips, much as she did when Rosie was misbehaving, Draco laughed pulling her to him and kissing her as if she was his Oxygen,

"Come on my love we should head back and get ready for dinner" he smiled taking her hand and leading her back to their home for the night.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom wearing her new off the shoulder form-fitted, red satin dress that stopped just below her feet without heals on and just above the floow when she wore her red heeled sandals,

Draco had his back to her fiddling with his tie,

"Fucking thing" he mumbled,

"Here let me" Hermione smiled moving behind him, he turned his mouth dropping open as she reached up and expertly tied his tie that was the same red as her dress.

"You look" he licked his lips, "Stunning! I've changed my mind lets just stay here the night" he laughed putting his arms around her waist, Hermione smiled

"You like?" she smiled, Draco nodded and leant down to kiss her,

"I love" he smiled, "Let's go they won't hold the table of we are late" he smiled offering her his arm, which she took gladly as he led her out of the building and along the path towards the restaurant.

It was a beautiful night with an amazing view of Paris and perfect food and company, the waiter cleared away their plates from their mains and pouring them both another glass of wine,

"Draco this is…Thank you, Draco I've had a wonderful night" she smiled Draco smiled back,

"I'll be right back, Nature calls" he smiled at her standing and walking away, Hermione looked out over Paris feeling loved. She heard movement nearby and assuming it was Draco returning she turned to find him down on one knee "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you so very much, I love that you and Rosie have given my life so much meaning and I never want to spend another day away from you" He licked his lips, "Will you marry me" He asked, everyone was watching them and as uncomfortable as she would normally feel she only saw him and the white gold Ruby and Emerald ring,

"Of course I will," she said tears falling down her cheeks, "Yes…Yes, I will" she smiled, Draco slipped the ring on her ring finger on her left hand before he stood up and pulled her up into his arms and kissing her deeply, only then did they here the clapping from the other patrons of the restaurant.

"I love you Hermione" he whispered

"I love you too" Hermione kissed him again before the two returned to their chairs and enjoyed their Deserts before making their way home.

Hermione pulled Draco to her by his tie as soon as the door was shut. She pulled him against her kissing him desporatly. Draco let his hands move up her body enjoying the feel of his woman, he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss,

"Come" he growled taking her hand and pulling her to the lounge, where he asulted her mouth again one of his hands cupping her bum and the other one of her breasts, he backed her up as he kissed her until the back of her knees met the sofa and she fell pack, Draco smiled down at her "So fucking beautiful" he smiled loosening his tie and pulling it over his head, Hermione smiled up at him her breathing heavy as she watched him throw the tie and the suit jacket aside, she smiled as he lent forward and kissed her again moving his body to hover over her's his large erection straining against the material of his trousers, Hermione reached down and unbuttoned them allowing his cock a little more breathing room,

"Draco" she whimpered as his lips moved from her lips to her neck, the spot just under her ear that turned her on.

"Fuck Hermione too many Cloths" he groaned against her neck, pulling out his wand and with a flick both of them were free from the clothing.

"Draco I need you" Hermione whimpered her hands in his hair as he moved from her neck to her collarbone to her breast, "Oh, Fuck Draco" she sighed as he grazed his teeth over her nipple, Draco flicked his wand again and the table in the middle of the room disappeared and a fur rug appeared, Draco gently guided his lover to the floor before positioning himself at her entrance. Slowly and teasingly he entered her making sure she took every inch of his swollen member, Hermione let out a moan as he started moving, it wasn't fast like when they normally made love, there was no Rosie to interrupt them tonight and Draco was making the most of it. He sucked and nipped at her breasts, enjoying the moans that he erupted from his woman, she tensed her muscles around him as she brought her legs to wrap around his waist causing him to burry deeper within her, both lovers letting out moans of pleasure, enjoying the body of the other,

"Draco" Hermione moaned out "I'm going to Cum" she arched her back and Draco began to thrust harder into to her wanting to make her come as many times as he could. Repositioning himself to hold his weight on one arm, he moved the other between them stroking her nerve filed bud causing even more moans of desire from the woman,

"Fuck Hermione, Fuck Yes" He grunted, gone was his control, now his movements were erratic and desperate,

"I'm Cumming!" they cried out together as her muscled contracted again this time milking him for all he had!


	11. Missing Piece C11

Chapter Eleven – Missing Piece

Hermione made her way towards the burrow Sunday afternoon a content smile on her lips, but as she reached the garden gate she could hear the cries of her daughter,

"Rosie" she called running towards the house, upon reaching the back door her eyes fell upon Ronald Weasley towering over his mother who was cowering with Rosie in her arms,

"Give me my daughter" Ron yelled at his mother,

"Ron, not when you are like this" Molly tried to say calmly, Ron pulled his wand from his pocket and pointing it at the older woman

"expelliarmus" Rons wand flew up into the air and into Hermione's hand, "How Dare you point your wand at my child" Hermione glared at him! "You foul basted!" Ron turned to look at her in shock, "And to think your mother had been trying to get me to allow you to see MY daughter" Hermione kept her wand pointed at him, "Locomotor Mortis" she snapped the curse bound Ron's legs together, making him topple over.

"Hermione" Molly breathed out,

"Mama" Rosie struggled against her nan,

"Let her go, Molly," Hermione said calmly, "I trusted that you would honour my wishes, I trusted that you didn't require supervised visits" Hermione never took her eyes off Ron,

"Hermione, I didn't, He arrived this morning I wasn't expecting him" Molly sobbed letting the little girl go, who ran into Hermione's arms, "Please, trust me Harry is on his way," Hermione looked over at Molly, she could see the truth in her eyes,

"Mama, he hit nana" Rosie whispered to Hermione,

"He hit you?" Hermione whispered looking at the older woman, who shakily nodded, "Rosie, can you please go get your bags, Molly could you make sure she has everything, I will wait for Harry" Hermione nodded placing her daughter to the floor, Rosie ran to her nan and took her hand, "I must say, Ron, you just pushed away the last person who saw any good left in you" Hermione said looking at the man on the floor, "I know this isn't you, but I fear that some part of the Dark lord latched on to you when we were carrying that dumbed locket…But you will never see MY daughter again, not until the Ronald I grew up with comes back" Hermione heard the door behind her open, "Harry" She said without looking,

"Where is Rosie?" Harry asked concerned,

"With Molly packing her bags," Hermione said,

"Hermione?" The voice caused her to spin around to find Draco behind Harry, "When I saw Harry I knew something was wrong" he said moving past the dark-haired man and taking Hermione in his arms,

"He hit Moll…He hit her in front of my Daughter" Hermione finally broke down, Draco looked to Harry whose face was almost as red as his in-law's hair,

"Hermione, I know this is unorthodox, But can you take Molly with you when you leave, I will come and get her once I am finished here," Herry said keeping his face neutral, Hermione knew that laying a hand on his surrogate mother was more than he could handle but the fact that he had done it in front of his niece could be a death sentence for Ron,

"Ok" Hermione whispered finally dropping her wand arm.

Hermione, Draco, Molly and Rosie apparated in the back garden of Hermione and Dracos house

"Nanny, come see bedwoom" Rosie took Molly's hand and lead her into the house,

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, Pulling Hermione into a hug, Hermione released the tears she had been holding in, "Shh, it's ok my love we're safe, Ron cant get you or Rosie here" He stroked her hair, "And if I see that Red-Haired basted near you or Rosie again…I will kill him myself," he said, Hermione sobbed harder and he held her closer looking up to the door of their house where Molly was now standing watching them, "Come on" he lifted Hermione's face, "Let's have a cup of tea" He smiled placing a gentle kiss on her lips, Hermione nodded letting him lead her into the house, "Tea?" Draco asked molly who nodded,

"Hermione" she whispered, "I'm sorry, I chose to ignore what was right in front of me…" Molly wrung her hands together, Draco guided Hermione into her armchair,

"Sit down Molly, she will need a minute," Draco said, "I'll go make a pot of tea, where is Rosie?" he said,

"She said she needed to unpack her toys" Molly nodded taking a seat on the sofa hands in her lap,

"Rosie, did you want a drink?" Draco called up the stairs on the way to the kitchen,

Hermione took a minute to calm herself down before turning to Molly,

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly,

"I…" Molly said, before giving a small shake of the head, "I can't believe my little boy has become such a monster" Molly began sobbing her face in her hands, Draco re-entered the room with a tray that he placed on the coffee table, Rose followed behind him a tin on her hands,

"Nanna," she said seeing Molly cry, "Bisket" she offered the older woman the tin, "Make you feel better," she said

"Oh, Rosie thank you" Molly tried to stop her tears and smile as she took a biscuit, Rosie smiled placing the tin on the table next to the tray before climbing into her mother's lap,

"I brought you a potion, it'll lessen the bruise," Draco said indicating the small vile to Molly,

"Thank you" she whispered, bringing her hand to her cheek where her son had hit her, "Hermione, I swear, I thought he was still at the therapy centre, I didn't realise he would arrive as he did, I would never have agreed to her staying the weekend if I had known," Molly said accepting the mug of Draco, "Thank you, Mr Malfoy," she said, Draco nodded placing some into a beaker for Rosie. "I swear to you," She said, "I would never do anything so stupid as to break our agreement I love Rosie too much," Molly said, Hermione took a sip of the tea Draco had handed her,

"I know" Hermione finally sighed, "I was just shocked when I saw him there" Hermione stroked Rosie's hair with her free hand, "I have to admit I'm surprised he attacked you, you were the only one left who was defending him" Hermione looked at the older woman "Are you ok?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah I gave her Bisket" Rosie said puffing her chest out, Hermione let out a small giggle at her Daughters words

"Yes you did" Molly smiled taking a bite of the custard-cream. Molly watched as Hermione played with Roses' hair, "Hermione?" she gasped catching a glimpse of the ring on her finger, "is that, oh goodness, congratulations" Molly said, surprising Hermione with the honesty in her voice

"Oh, yeah Draco asked me in Paris last night" she smiled looking at the ring, "It slipped my mind when everything…" she sighed, Molly scooted along the sofa to sit closer to Hermione,

"It's beautiful," Molly said, Hermione reached her left hand over to Molly, "Congratulations to you both"

"what?" Rosie asked confused, Hermione smiled over at Draco,

"Rosie come here a minute" Draco smiled, the little girl jumped of off her mother's lap,

"Yes, Day-co" she smiled,

"I have a present and a question for you" he smiled,

"ok?" she looked at him confused,

"Well, you know I love you and your mummy very much?" he smiled, the little girl nodded, "Well I want to ask you if you would mind if I Married your mummy," he asked, the little girl's eyes went wide,

"Yes," she squealed, reaching up to hug Draco, who pulled out a necklace for her, "What it means," she asked looking at the gold charm that was in the shape of a puzzle piece,

"Well before you and your mummy came into my life I felt like a puzzle with a missing piece, now I know…you are my missing piece" he smiled at her, she let him put the necklace

"I never take it off" she smiled giving Draco a kiss on the cheek before going to show her nanny.

Harry knocked on the door at 6:30 pm that evening as Hermione was dishing up dinner, Draco went to the door

"Potter….Mrs Potter" he said noticing Ginny behind Harry carrying James, "Come in, have you eaten?" he asked, "Hermione love, the Potters are here" He called leading them through to the front room where Molly was sat on the sofa reading with Rosie,

"Mum," Ginny said rushing past Draco to awkwardly hugging her mother with Rosie and James stuck in the middle, "Oh mum, Harry told me, I can't believe that he did that…not to you, not in front of Rosie" Ginny sobbed,

"I'm k Anty Gin," Rosie said after managing to squeeze out from the awkward hug,

"I'm so glad" Ginny sighed, "Who would James play with if you weren't," Ginny said

Harry let his wife attend to her mother and followed Draco through to the kitchen,

"Harry," Hermione said, "Hungry?" she placed another scoop of bolognese into a bowl, "There's plenty," she said

"Sounds good" Harry smiled, Draco moved past Hermione to get out another two china bowl and a plastic one for James,

"So where is he?" Draco asked as he placed the bowls in front of Hermione

"He is at the High-security mental health facility, his wand has been confiscated," Harry said "He has to be there for a mandated thirteen months then depending on how he is adapting he will slowly be allowed to have day trips out to see family and hopefully make amends" Harry sighed,

"So thirteen months without looking over my shoulder guaranteed," Hermione asked, Harry, nodded,

"Yes. I will be the first informed if anything changes and I will come to you guys as soon as I am given any information" Harry said,

"Right, that's it then, do you mind" Hermione pushed two bowls towards Harry while she chopped up the spaghetti for both Rosie and James, "I've got this hun," Hermione said to Draco who nodded picking up the three remaining bowls.


	12. A Patch-Work-Family 12

A/N – This chapter is kinda smutty, so advance warning. Sorry for my lack of updates in the last month, I suffered a family loss and just couldn't find the inspiration to get moving again. Please let me know what you think

Chapter Twelve – A Patch-Work-Family,

Dinner had been a strange affair, With Ginny shooting daggers at Draco over their food, which Draco did his best to ignore, eating in silence,

"Day?" Rosie asked,

"Yes Angel" He answered,

"Can I has a drink?" she said holding her beaker out to him,

"Sure thing" he smiled placing his tray on the arm of his chair and taking the Beaker, "Would anyone else like one while I'm up?" He offered,

"Sure, let me give you a hand," Harry said, Hermione looked up at Draco, who smiled at her kindly putting her at ease. Before he left the room followed by Harry

"Say what you need to say Potter" Draco whispered making sure that the women in the other room could hear the conversation.

"Sorry?" Harry asked,

"There is something you want to say out of the hearing range of Hermione" Draco sighed,

"No…well…ok so there is" Harry sighed, "I can't say that I'm not in the wrong because I sat back and I let her get hurt, I convinced myself that it wasn't that bad, I won't let that happen again" Harry whispered,

"I'm sorry, you think that I would harm Hermione or Rosie" Draco hissed,

"No…Rosie has told me how happy you have made her and Hermione, but I won't sit by and watch Hermione suffer again…I will be here for her…and if that means putting our past behind us I'm willing to try" Harry said holding out his hand, Draco was taken aback at first but nodded and shook the other man's hand,

"That…sounds reasonable" Draco nodded letting Harry's hand go, "But I won't let you hurt her either," Draco said, Harry nodded, taking the two beakers Draco handed to him and made his way to the front room,

"Ta" Rosie smiled taking her beaker,

"You are welcome beautiful" Harry smiled, as Draco re-entered with two glasses,

"Thank you," Harry said "Draco" he smiled the use of the blonds given name feeling a little strange to use, Hermione looked from one man to the other but neither reacted to the look on her face.

"James, do you wanna come to see my room," Rosie said as he finished his dinner,

"I'm sorry Rosie, but it is getting late" Ginny began,

"Why don't you stay for the night, it's late and the spare room is set up" Draco suggested, Ginny and Hermione gawked at the blond,

"Sure" Molly smiled, she wasn't going to turn down more time with both grandchildren,

"Please Mummy, I want to see Rosie's Room," the boy said fluttering his eyelashes at his mother,

"Hermione?" Ginny looked at the friend,

"You know you are always welcome" Hermione smiled,

"Then who am I to say no" Ginny smiled.

The two small children ran to the door,

"Rosie stop running" Hermione called, the footsteps of the two children slowed,

"Yes mummy"

XXX

Hermione woke the following day with Draco's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, she wanted to stay there but she knew it wouldn't look good since they had guests,

"Draco" she whispered, he pulled her tight to his body burying his face in her hair, "Draco we have to get up" she whispered ignoring the erection that was pressed into her lower back.

Hermione sighed as his hand moved to her hip,

"Do the spell" he groaned thrusting against her,

"We can't," Hermione said through a moan as his hands slit past the material of her knickers,

"Yes, we can," He said finding her opening "See my love your so wet already" He smiled slipping in two fingers knuckle deep, Hermione had to bite at her lip to stop from crying out loud, with his free hand, Draco grabbed for her wand, which was on the bedside table, with a few waves, he silently locked the door and soundproofed the room before he threw the wand aside and in a fluid motion moved so that he was above Hermione, one hand beside her head holding his weight of off her the other slick with her fluids, he brought to his mouth, "Fuck you taste good" he smiled licking them clean.

Knock Knock Knock

"Goddamit" Draco groaned rolling on to his back, Hermione rolled closer to him to place a kiss on his lips, before getting out of bed and picking up her discarded wand and unlocking the door,

"It's ok Rosie" she smiled as the door opened to reveal her daughter,

"I had a Nightmare" she sobbed,

xxx

Draco was in a foul mood that morning, he loved Rosie, but sometimes the taught crossed his mind of what would have happened if he got Hermione first If she had never been with the Weasle…And then he would feel awful and guilty for being so selfish, fortunately, Hermione and Rosie were not skilled in Legilimency so his stupid thoughts were his own.

Molly, Harry, Ginny and James left around lunchtime, Draco was laying on the couch while Rosie sat watching some awful muggle kids program that Draco was trying to drown out.

Hermione was in the kitchen washing up the evidence of last nights meal, Draco looked at the girl who was completely hypnotized by the show and silently moved from the sofa,

"Mione" he whispered as he reached the kitchen door, he smiled at the image before him, she was in leggings and one of his shirts, very easy to get of off her, he let out a whistle which got her to turn to him,

"I'm almost done here" she smiled turning back to the sink,

"Tease" he smiled moving behind her his rapidly hardening cock reigning against his jeans, he pressed the bulge against her and she let out a whimper her head falling back onto his shoulder, Draco snaked a hand to her belly and past the waistband of her leggings, his lips moving to her exposed neck, "I need you my love" he whispered between kisses,

"But Rosie…" she managed to whimper out,

"I think we're good for about twenty minutes" he smiled stroking her sensitive bud,

"Barney?" she asked,

"Barney" Draco agreed. That was all she needed to hear dropping the pan she had been attempting to wash back into the sink, and whimpering as Draco's exploring fingers were removed, the two snuck up the stairs to their room.

Draco pulled her against him as they entered the room, attacking her lips, while her free hand expertly popped the button of his jeans, causing him to groan into the kiss.

"Fuck Mione" he groaned breaking the kiss as her hand took hold of him gently applying pressure, Hermione took advantage and moved her lips to his neck, the two of them clumsily moving to the bed, "Babe, keep doing that and I'll make a mess" he groaned his fingers in her hair,

"Maybe I want to make a mess" she smiled against his neck. It was the last straw for Draco who skilfully swapped their positions pushing Hermione onto the bed, before grabbing the waist of her trousered and pulling them down her legs, smiling at his witch laying there half naked, "So fucking beautiful" he smiled, Hermione smiled up at him as she moved her hands to the hem of her jumper, slipping them under and groping at her chest, "bloody tease" he laughed crawling onto the bed, stopping with his face level with her womanhood, "Look at me" he said, his voice full of lust, Hermione did as she was told and as their eyes met, Draco moved his mouth to her opening licking her opening,

Hermione couldn't help but close her eyes and thrust her hips as his skilful tongue snaked inside of her

"Holy mother of Merlin" Hermione cried out as her muscles clamped against Draco's tongue. Draco pulled away from her smiling at his woman as she came down from the high,

"Fuck Hermione you look amazing" he groaned as his fist wrapped around his cock, gently stroking himself, "Get that top off" he smiled.

Hermione smiled looking up at her lover, only losing eye-contact as she pulled her jumper off, the whole time Draco knelt at the end of the bed stroking his cock,

"Come here" he smiled, moving to stand at the end of the bed, Hermione did as she was told, moving to stand with her back to Draco and braced her hands on the bed pressing her backside into his crutch, Draco let out a moan before guiding his erection into her, moans erupting from both lovers as his cock hit the nerve deep within Hermione that made her buck, "You like that my Lioness" he purred holding her hips in an attempt to still her thrusts against him,

"Yes," she groaned her hands gripping at the blanket on their bed, "God Draco move" she whimpered,

"Manners" he smiled moving so that only his tip remained in her

"Please" she whimpered,

"That's batter" he smiled slamming into her with all his might starting an erratic rhythm causing them both to cry out, both of them reaching their climax shortly after.

XX

The two lay in the bed wrapped in one another's embrace when the sound of small footsteps made their way to their door,

"Dra? Mummy"

"In here baby" Draco called, making sure that the blanket covered both of them. The two adults looked to the door as it creaked open and Rosie appeared at the door, she smiled moving to climb into the bed with them, "Did barney Finish?" Draco smiled lifting her to sit on his lap,

"Yeah" she smiled, "I didn't hear you go away I got scared" she scolded the older man,

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you know we would never go too far without you" he smiled.

Hermione watched, her heart full, at that moment the man she loved holding her child, a child that wasn't his own…but that didn't matter to him, he loved her.


End file.
